The Seven Guardians
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: La hora ha llegado, los Conocedores se han liberado y no descansarán hasta dominar los dos mundos restantes. Solaris es atacada sin piedad y Aquos es la siguiente... ¿Cómo saldrán de esta?
1. Llegando

_Lo sé, dije que lo iba a subir para mediados de año, pero... ¡Si no no tengo ideas!_

_Bien, sin más otra historia loca de su servidora. Aquí comienza "Sonic and the Seven Guardians" (aunque no veremos a Sonic por un buen rato... XD)_

Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3

_**"Hace mucho tiempo…**_

_**Una gran batalla se libro por el control absoluto del universo, varios se vieron afectados por las constantes batallas que se libraban entre los Conocedores y los Amatistas, que controlaban a su disposición elementos tanto naturales como sobrenaturales…"**_

En el fondo de un callejón oscuro, se puede apreciar como una joven eriza se levantaba. Esta era de color blanco y sus puntas terminaban en negro, de ojos rojos como fuego; vestía una blusa blanca con azul, unos pantalones negros, guantes negros, tenis del mismo color con la punta gris y un largo abrigo color del mismo color. Se le veía desorientada, dando tropezones con sus pies logró apoyarse en una pared del callejón mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

— Le dije a Hen que eso no llevaba ojos de salamandra…— dijo al aire— ¿Dónde diablos estoy?— dijo viendo alrededor, encontrándose con un gato que había estado escarbando en la basura.

— Miau— le respondió

— Eso no ayuda… "En un callejón a media noche", no me parece de utilidad…

— ¡Miau!

— Bueno, pero no te enojes… — dijo revisándose los bolsillos para luego empezar a buscar con algo de desespero dentro de su abrigo— ¡Ah! Aquí esta, creí que la había dejado— dijo viendo una vieja y maltratada escoba de mimbre. En eso una persona se acercó al callejón pero notó que no estaba sola, más la eriza ni por enterada se dio de la otra presencia.

— ¡Quien eres!— dijo la persona que de un salto se había colocado delante de la eriza.

— ¡Ah!— dio un grito y le dio tres escobazos a la "sombra" que se había puesto delante de ella, dejándola inconsciente.

— Miau… ¿miau?— dijo el gato saliendo de un bote al que se había metido por el escándalo.

— Golpea primero, y pregunta después… eso dicen— dijo acercándose al "caído" aún sosteniendo la escoba como bate— ¿Un camaleón? –Dijo viendo a su "agresor"— Si claro… y yo soy una pulga— dijo con sarcasmo

— Miau— dijo burlón el gato (XD solo aquí un gato puede hacer eso)

— ¿Un erizo?— dijo desconcertada, acercándose a un pedazo de espejo que había ahí y grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el gato tenía razón— Soy un erizo— dijo con calma— …. … ¡¿Qué? ¡Soy un erizo! ¡Soy un erizo!— gritaba dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del camaleón caído moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos tirando la escoba que voló por los aires…

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Espio?— dijo un cocodrilo que se asomaba por el callejón y grande fue su suerte que le cayó la vieja escoba en la cabeza— ¡Auch!

— ¡Un momento!— dijo la eriza deteniéndose de pronto— ¿Espio?— dijo viendo al fornido cocodrilo con los ojos mas grandes de lo normal, que entraba a recoger a su amigo.

— ¿Tu quien eres y que le hiciste a Espio?— dijo sosteniendo al camaleón viéndola acusadoramente

— Espio… ¿Espio? ¿Espio?— dijo señalando al camaleón con gran asombro

— Eh… ¿Si?— dijo algo dudoso el cocodrilo— Oye ¿estas bien?— dijo viendo como esta volteaba a ver al gato con cara interrogante. Para la eriza, todo se volvió negro.

— _Demasiada emoción para mí…_

A la mañana siguiente…

Vemos a la misma eriza de anoche durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá algo viejo y descolorido, mas bien conservado. Pero no contaba con que unas antenitas sobre un casco asecharan su sueño…

— ¡Despierta!— dijo una abejita con casco de aviador, tumbando a la eriza del sofá y así despertándola súbitamente.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Como? ¡No vuelvo a tomar aspirinas!— dijo aun somnolienta mientras se levantaba

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo la abejita revoloteando alrededor de ella— Oye, ¿Quién eres?— dijo la abejita sonriéndole

— Mi cabeza…— dijo sobándose un morete que resultó de la caída, para luego prestar atención a la abejita que seguí viéndola esperando una respuesta— KannaI… si no mal recuerdo— contestó

— No molestes tan de mañana Charmy— dijo el cocodrilo que venía entrando tomando una taza de café, para luego ver a la eriza que seguía quejándose de la caída

— Deja de quejarte, no es para tanto— dijo el camaleón de anoche entrando, este tenía la cabeza vendada y la miraba de mala manera

— ¡Cierto!— dijo la abejita— Anoche golpeaste a Espio como piñata— dijo la abejita revoloteando alrededor de ella— ¿Por qué?

— Que lo piense dos veces antes de asomarse así en un callejón oscuro…— dijo viendo de reojo al camaleón— Cualquiera pensaría que es un ladrón o algo así…

— ¿Y tú que hacías en un callejón a media noche?— dijo el camaleón, claramente molesto

— La verdad…— dijo haciendo una pausa algo dramática. Llamando la atención de los tres individuos— … No tengo idea— dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Eso no es de mucha ayuda…— dijo el cocodrilo rascándose la cabeza

— ¿Alguien me puede decir donde estoy?— dijo la eriza viendo alrededor, su mirada se centró en un pequeño cartel que ponía: "Agencia de Detectives Chaotix"; haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran considerablemente, para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pues estas en nuestra agencia, somos detectives ¿sabes?— dijo la abejita alegre— Pero ahora YO hago las preguntas— dijo serio

Vemos como estaba la eriza sentada en un banquillo a oscuras, iluminada solamente por una lámpara que sostenía la abejita… (En realidad solo la apuntaba con la lámpara)

— Comencemos— dijo— Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— KannaI— dijo la eriza— Ya se lo había dicho…

— Pero a ellos no— dijo señalando al cocodrilo y al camaleón con la lámpara dejándolos algo ciegos— Siguiente: ¿De donde vienes?

— … Déjame pensarlo— dijo

— ¡Anda que no tengo todo el día!— dijo la abejita aburrida

— Si no estoy mal… del cuarto de pociones— dijo viéndolo

— ¿Pociones? ¿Eres farmacéutica o algo así?— dijo el camaleón

— ¡YO hago las preguntas!— dijo molesta la abejita— Y yo me refería…

— No lo se… pase a la siguiente, detective— dijo, viendo como la abejita sonreía más no poder.

— Muy bien, ¿Por qué cargabas una escoba vieja?— dijo mirándola acusadoramente— ¿Tampoco tienes dinero para comprar una nueva?

— ¡Charmy!— dijo el cocodrilo molesto

La eriza dio una pequeña risa, para luego poner una cara de preocupación— ¿Dónde está mi escoba?— preguntó algo pálida

— La basura ya se la habrá llevado— dijo el camaleón

— Espio… ¿Qué no teníamos que pagar el recibo para que se llevaran la basura?— dijo la abejita— ¿Entonces por que la ponemos en el callejón?— dijo ingenuamente

— ¡Charmy!— dijo el cocodrilo controlándose para no golpear a la abejita

— El negocio va mal…— susurró la eriza

— ¿Por qué es esa escoba tan importante para ti?— dijo la abejita

— Pues, es mi escoba favorita… Es muy útil

— Si, la usas para volar…— interrumpió sarcástico el camaleón

— Solo los martes— dijo tranquilamente— que se me desgasta…

Esa respuesta hizo que los detectives se le quedaran viendo feo. — ¿Eres bruja o qué?— dijo la abejita

— Pues… pode decirse que si— dijo sonriendo

— Le afectó la caída— dijo la abejita

— Vamos que les hago demostración si no me creen— dijo parándose del banco

— Nos cambio el tema completamente— dijo el camaleón

— ¡SI! Yo quiero ver— dijo la abejita— ¿Qué necesitas?— dijo emocionada

— Un sombrero, sacaré un conejo

— ¿Qué eso no lo hacen los magos?— dijo el cocodrilo

— Bien, ahora tomen asiento que no quiero que se caigan del asombro— dijo la eriza ya con el sombrero (todo viejo y con hoyo en la copa) en la mano

— Si como no— dijo el camaleón que permaneció en pie, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en el sofá

— Un conejo… ¿Por qué un conejo?...— pensaba la eriza— ¿Por qué no dije un elefante? Nuca me ha salido un conejo…— en esos pensamientos estaba mientras buscaba en el sombrero e iba sacando un chao, una llanta, la billetera de Vector, un ornitorrinco (¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!), Eggman y otras cosas para volverlas a meter.— ¡Contemplen! –dijo sacando un conejo del sombrero, que no era nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¡¿Cream?— dijeron los cuatro a la vez

— Ni yo me lo creo— dijo la eriza sosteniendo a Cream en el aire

— ¿Uh?... Hola señor Vector, Espio, Charmy— dijo saludándolos cortésmente— ¿De casualidad no han visto a Cheese?— Pero los presentes estaban atónitos y Espio se había caído del asombro

— Yo le dije que se sentara— dijo burlona la eriza a Espio

— Disculpe, ¿me podría bajar por favor?— dijo Cream a la eriza

— Oh, lo siento— dijo, para luego buscar en el sombrero— Aquí esta Cheese— dijo sacando al Chao del sombrero

— ¡Chao! ¡Chao!— dijo emocionado Cheese de encontrarse con su dueña y abrasándola como si su vida dependiera de ello

— ¡Genial!— dijo Charmy— ¡Ahora saca a Tails!

— El segundo acto será para más tarde— interrumpió Vector— KannaI tiene que limpiar la agencia mientras vamos a dejar a Cream a su casa— dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

— ¡¿Que?— dijeron la eriza y el camaleón

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer limpieza?— replico la eriza

— ¿Por qué la dejamos sola en la agencia?— replico Espio también

— Solo mírala— dijo refiriéndose al lugar – Es un desastre, además que lo hará porque quiere su escoba— dijo mostrándola pero solo para que la eriza la mirara

— Eso se llama chantaje…— dijo la eriza

— ¡Y que quede bien limpia!— se despidió Vector

— ¡Como tacita de plata!— agregó Charmy

— Suerte con eso— dijo Espio sonriendo por la desgracia de la eriza

— Un gusto conocerla y gracias por encontrar a Cheese— dijo despidiéndose Cream

…Y así a KannaI se le dejó la laboriosa tarea de limpiar la Agencia Chaotix…

— _Lo hago por mi escoba…_

…Dejándole en claro que ahora, se encontraba en el mundo de Sonic…

— _¡Hey! ¡Eso es bueno! *dando saltitos*¡Estoy en el mundo de Sonic! ¡Estoy en el mundo de Sonic! _


	2. Mentes Brillantes

Bueno, **¡volvemos antes de tiempo!** :D Que terminé el capitulo antes de lo esperado... **Como veo que no hay dudas respecto al capítulo anterior, no aclaro nada. Pero antes que se lean el siguiente, tengo que aclarar dos puntos:**

**1-Silver the Hedgehog, no me pertenece**(eso ya la sabían)**por lo que solo lo tomé "prestado"**(pues me dio pereza inventarme otro personaje y Silver encajaba bastante bien a las características)

**2-Por lo consiguiente, le he dado una personalidad que no va acorde a como será realmente**(en pocas palabras me la "fumé") **y alguna que otra cosa que he agregado... Así que ya están advertidos**(nunca he jugado Sonic 2006, así que solo me basé en Wikipedia :D)

**Ahora: ¡Que se diviertan!**

_PD: Leer es MUY bueno ;D_

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

"…_**Sus constantes luchas habían casi destruido varios reinos y estuvieron a punto de eliminarlos por completo...**_

_**Afortunadamente una fuerza aún mayor a ellos, que se mantenía al margen los detuvo y quitándoles sus poderes. Los desterró y los encerró junto con ella…"**_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de KannaI al mundo de Sonic… y esta no perdió tiempo en merodear por ahí, he incluso ahora es "refuerzo" del Team Chaotix

— _Si, yo hago todo el trabajo…_

Aparentemente todo era calma en la ciudad de Westópolis (lugar donde cayó KannaI)… pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Bullet Station.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Alguien que controle ese transformador!— gritaba un hombre ya entrado en años, con un abundante y despeinado bigote, lentes y una gran calva que pretendía cubrir un unos goggles.

Vemos como dentro de la base corrían desesperadamente robots de aquí para allá, tratando de arreglar el transformador de energía, que echaba humo y hacía un sonido insoportable mientras otros corrían por sus metálicas vidas…

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron a la Chaos Emerald?— Gritaba iracundo el hombre— ¡¿Por qué esta tan inestable el transformador?— gritaba desesperado, un robot lo pasó llevando tirándolo hasta la otra sala enfureciendo aún más al hombre. Pero esta ira se esfumó, cuando escuchó la gran explosión del lugar donde estaba y vio más de algún pedazo de metal volar para decapitar a algún robot que seguía corriendo.

Después de que todo se "calmara", echó un vistazo dentro de la cámara del transformador. Encontrándose con una esfera de luz blanca con un poco de celeste, donde se supondría estaba la emerald.

— ¿Y esto que es?— se preguntó el hombre— ¡¿Dónde está mi emerald? ¡No solo como me costó robarla!— berrinchaba como un niño— ¡Encapsulen esa cosa! ¡Quiero saber que es!— ordenó a unos robots que con temor se asomaban a ver.

— _Le dije que no llevaba uñas de hombre lobo…_

…

El mismo viejito bigotón de antes estaba sentado frente a su monitor, tecleando unos comandos. Cada cierto tiempo abría la boca con asombro por lo que leía en la máquina o soltaba pequeñas risas, los robots habían reparado la cámara del transformador y ahora en una cápsula aparte se encontraba la pequeña esfera flotando

— ¿Te vas a quedar con cara de idiota todo el día? ¿O qué?— dijo una voz luego de un rato

— ¡¿Qué?— Dijo el hombre volteándose a ver — ¡¿Quién ha osado a dirigirse así al mayor genio de la historia?— dijo viendo amenazadoramente a los pobres robots que temblaban como gelatinas.

— ¡Aquí cara de huevo!— se volvió a escuchar la voz. El hombre la siguió, topándose con la esfera de luz que estaba dentro de la cápsula

— ¿Hablas?— dijo acercándose lentamente

— ¿Me puedes ver?— dijo la esfera en respuesta

— Por supuesto, si no como te hubiera encerrado— dijo de lo más normal el hombre

— Eso me dice que no solo eres cháchara, realmente eres listo— dijo burlona la luz

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del intelecto del GRAN Dr. Eggman?— dijo ofendido

— Así como dudo que Chiisai se lave los dientes tres veces al día— dijo tranquila

— — — — _Achú… *snif* *snif* Hen esta hablando mal de mi… ¡Flaminia!— — — _

— Muy bien, cosa, ahora me explicas porque alteraste mi transformador y desapareciste mi Chaos Emerald— dijo serio Eggman

— Momento, cara de huevo… Yo no soy "COSA" como tú dices— dijo molesta— Y yo no te diré nada, si tú no me dices nada tampoco

— ¿Y que quieres saber?— dijo molesto Eggman

— ¿Por qué estoy en una cápsula?

— Contesta tu primero— dijo Eggman

— No es por ofenderte cara de huevo, pero no confió en ti…— dijo

— Estás encerrada porque te acuso de robar MI emerald— dijo

— Gracias.

— ¿Y mi emerald? ¡Donde la tienes cosa flotante!

— ¿Y con esa forma de describirme, puedes verme?— dijo la luz— Pues siento decepcionarte mi estimado huevo, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí

— ¡Me engañaste!— dijo señalándola

— ¡Si!— dijo con tono alegre la luz— Y también que puedas encerrarme— dijo saliendo de la cápsula— ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo cara de huevo?

— ¡No sirves para nada!— dijo volteándose para volver a comenzar a teclear en la máquina

— Cara de huevo… cara de huevo…— decía la luz flotando alrededor de él— ¿Qué nuevo malvado plan estamos planeando?— dijo deteniéndose al lado del cara de huevo… es decir Eggman

— Pues, uno que hará que todo el mundo este a mis pies ¡Muajaja! Es muy simple, con esta nueva y mejorada máquina… Un momento… ¡¿Por que te estoy contando eso?— dijo Eggman golpeándose

— Ese es el modelo más anticuado que jamás haya visto, esta bien que te inspires en la naturaleza y todo eso, pero podrías hacer mejores cosas con esos motores— dijo la luz

— ¿Y que propones? … COSA— dijo Eggman

— Bueno, para empezar cara de huevo ¡Que no soy cosa! Tengo un nombre original que me agrada: Hen— dijo flotando alrededor de nuevo

— ¿Hen?— dijo sarcástico Eggman— Cosa rara… ja, ja ¡Eso te describe muy bien!— dijo bufándose del nombre

— Es mucho mejor que "EGGMAN", cara de huevo estrellado— dijo con veneno la luz

— Estamos a mano— dijo dejando de reír— … Hen, dime que cambiarias en este modelo— dijo empezando a mostrándole otros modelos…

Mientras tanto… ¡En otra dimensión y tiempo!

**Reino Solaris**

Vemos como una gata lila caminaba preocupada delante de un altar, en el cual se podían observar cinco brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas…

— _No hace mucho, las Sol emeralds empezaron a emitir un pequeño brillo, no le di la suficiente importancia en ese entonces… hasta que empezaron a desaparecer. Han desaparecido dos Sol emeralds de la nada, estuve de guardia desde que la primera desapareció… y estoy segura que nadie ha entrado en el santuario, pero ¡otra emerald ha desaparecido!_

La gata lila había estado montando guardia desde hace un mes dentro del santuario, no dejándolo descuidado a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario… Comía ahí, dormía ahí, vivía ahí desde que la segunda emerald desapareció y como su deber de Guardián, no iba a permitir que otra emerald desapareciera.

— ¡Princesa Blaze!— entró corriendo un guardia— ¡Eggman Nega! ¡Esta destruyendo Royal City! ¡No hemos podido detenerlo!— dijo molesto al decir esto último— Lamento haberle fallado princesa— dijo el soldado apenado— ¿Nos ayudará…?

— Mi responsabilidad como Guardián me exige que vigile las Sol Emeralds…— dijo seria Blaze viendo el altar

El soldado calló un momento para decir— ¡Lamento haberla molestado princesa!— con tono algo triste— ¡Seguiremos luchando! ¡No se preocupe!— dijo dispuesto a irse

— …Pero mi responsabilidad como Princesa, hace que mi gente sea más importante— dijo Blaze, viendo fijamente al soldado. Este solo sonrió

— ¡Vamos a vencer a ese viejo de una buena vez!— dijo esbozando una media sonrisa, saliendo hacia la batalla

Después de unos minutos de que la Princesa y el soldado salieran, un extraño brillo se apodero de una Sol Emerald en específico…

— _¿Qué pasó?..._

Royal City, es una de las ciudades más hermosas y avanzadas del reino de _Ilios_; un centro de investigación y cultura para todos. Un lugar que ahora se estaba reduciendo a ruinas por obra de Eggman Nega… Veamos la batalla campal que se desataba en Royal City.

Blaze destruía a cuanto robot se interpusiera en su camino y aunque realmente no era muy numerosa la cantidad de enemigos… se hacia dificultoso mantenerlos a raya.

— ¡Ríndanse! Jamás podrán contra mi asombroso ejército— reía Eggman Nega — ¡Entreguen ese lindo juguetito que han estado haciendo!

— Quiere el salto dimensional— pensó Blaze— ¡Todos! ¡Concéntrense en la nave insignia!— ordenó a los soldados

En verdad era una batalla para memorarse, a diferencia de nuestro Dr. Eggman. Eggman Nega, no se esfuerza en hacer tantos robots… los hace altamente eficaces y resistentes a cualquier ataque, con puntos débiles poco accesibles. Pero los soldados Ilios que ya habían batallado en una ocasión contra él, ya no los tomaba tan de sorpresa las habilidades que estas máquinas mostraban e incluso tenían noción de dónde atacarlos lo cual emparejaba bastante la pelea. Nuestra princesa pelaba a la cabeza de los soldados, lo cual alentaba a la tropa y se veía como estos ganaban terreno poco a poco…

— ¡No dejan más opción que eliminarlos de una buena vez!— dijo el malvado científico activando una arma escondida— ¡Mueran!— rio maléficamente. El arma no era, sino un cañón de rayos desintegrador que lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo dejando sin tiempo de reaccionar Blaze y sus soldados.

El humo se despejaba poco a poco, dejando ver que ya no existía Royal City. Pero para sorpresa de Nega, vio como Blaze y sus soldados seguían en pie, algo conmocionados pero vivos…

— ¡¿Qué?— Nega no se lo podía creer

— ¿Están bien?— dijo una voz

— ¿Q— quien eres tú?— dijo Blaze saliendo del asombro, viendo a quien los había salvado

— Creo que podemos dejar las presentaciones para luego…— dijo un erizo plateado con una extraña forma de peinar sus púas, unas botas altas y unos guantes con extrañas marcas color turquesa.

— Tienes razón— dijo volviendo a la seriedad de siempre. Y así comenzó el contraataque, esta vez Nega estaba en desventaja, pues al usar su cañón destruyó a sus robots dejándolo ahora indefenso contra la gata pirokinética y su nuevo aliado.

— ¡Coman fuego!— dijo Nega disparando su arsenal contra sus enemigos. Pero su ataque no surtió efecto alguno

— Eso estaba a punto de decir— dijo Blaze lanzando una gigantesca bola de fuego. Nega trato de escapar pero algo no lo dejaba, fue cuando vio que un aura color turquesa le impedía el movimiento

— Creo que no podrá escapar— dijo confiado el erizo plateado

Vemos como la inmensa bola de fuego daba en el blanco, causando una gran humareda; cuando el fuego se extinguió no quedaba ni rastro de la nave de Nega. Los soldados estaban felices, finalmente Eggman Nega había desaparecido del planeta.

— El fuego no hizo eso…— murmuró el erizo plateado situándose al lado Blaze

— Gracias por tu ayuda extraño— dijo Blaze sonriendo— Yo soy la Princesa Blaze del reino Ilios, ¿A quien debemos favor por ayudarnos contra nuestro enemigo?— dijo diplomáticamente

— Eh…— dijo algo apenado el erizo— Yo… yo soy Silver, encantado— dijo haciendo una tímida reverencia

— Pues mi pueblo y yo, te estamos agradecidos— dijo Blaze sonriéndole

— Eh… no— no fue nada, en— en serio— dijo torpemente— Vi que necesitaban ayuda, solo eso…

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?— dijo un soldado que también quería agradecerle por salvarle su vida

— No quisiera molestar, pero me gustaría saber exactamente donde estoy… no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí— dijo algo serio

— Pues sería de ayuda saber dónde despertaste— dijo Blaze

— Pues…

**Palacio Real, Altar de Sol Emeralds**

Vemos como la gata y el erizo discutían frente al altar de las Sol Emeralds… Blaze le explicaba al erizo, que eran esas gemas y la importancia que tenían para su mundo…

— Entonces, Silver… ¿No recuerdas nada más?— dijo seria Blaze

— Cuando desperté, estaba frente a este altar y escuché la batalla…— dijo el erizo

— Tu aparición puede ser la causa del extraño comportamiento de las emeralds, pues tu has aparecido y otra emerald se ha ido— decía Blaze preocupada

— Si terminaran de desaparecer… Tu mundo estaría en problemas ¿no?

— Hay una conexión entre este y otro mundo… tal vez a ellos también les esta afectando esto— dijo Blaze

— ¿Otro mundo? –Pensó para si el erizo— Si tienen una dimensión paralela— dijo haciendo una pausa— Seguramente este sucediendo lo mismo o quizás a una velocidad mayor

— Debemos terminar el Salto Dimensional para comprobarlo— dijo Blaze decidida –Acompáñame, seguramente serás de ayuda y tal vez descubras por que estas aquí

— _Me pregunto si… ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?_

**Para terminar, hay que agradecer :D**

**-Tifón the Hedgehog** ¡Gracias! ¬¬ No tiene ni idea de los sucios que son este trío... Y Espio aún me reclama XD

**-Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog**(que raro decirle su nombre...) **"2Tails"**Espero que se haya recuperado y que le divierta este capítulo también.

**-Nigromante 01**Muchas gracias, realmente le agradezco. Y si, espero que Amy no se entere que puedo aparecer cosas... y Espio, pues era media noche y estaba más somnoliento... XD

**¡Gracias a los que leyeron!**(y no comentaron ¬¬) **Se les agradece igual :D**

**^^ Cuidense**


	3. Solaris & Aquos

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

_**Esta historia no guarda ninguna relación con los juegos, solo cierta parte del argumento y los personajes**____(pues no son míos)_

**Bueno, otra vez** (Que cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me pongo a hacer otras cosas...)**les vengo con un nuevo capítulo :D**(¬¬* Tontos espacios, ahora usamos líneas.)

**¡Disfruten otro capítulo!**

"…_**Creando a su vez, una orden de guardianes que protegieran el poder que había despojado… Dándoles a cada uno un poder especial…"**_

Han pasado tres meses… Silver y Blaze junto con los mejores científicos del lugar han estado trabajando todo este tiempo en hacer funcional el Salto Dimensional… Pero el proyecto ha sido interrumpido hasta nuevo aviso, pues las Sol Emeralds han vuelto a comportarse de manera extraña

— Puede que desaparezca otra emerald…— dijo seria Blaze viendo el altar donde descansaban las Sol Emeralds

— O puede que alguien más aparezca aquí— dijo Silver viendo una emerald en específico

— ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda aparecer?— dijo Blaze, viendo como el erizo ponía especial atención en la emerald color morado

— …Digamos, que es un presentimiento…— dijo alejándose un poco del altar. Blaze lo imitó preguntándose qué clase de presentimiento podría tener el erizo y lo descubrió bastante pronto.

— ¡Agáchate!— dijo el erizo tirándose al suelo trayendo a Blaze con él. A la vez que el altar se llenaba de una luz completamente cegadora, era tanta la energía que se desataba en el lugar que el altar se comenzaba a desquebrajar, los muros cayeron, el suelo tembló y al final solo quedó una pequeña figura tirada en el centro del altar y ninguna Sol emerald quedaba ahí. El erizo levantó la cabeza para ver si ya había terminado, pero una voz debajo de él interrumpió su observación

— ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?— dijo una Blaze molesta, haciendo que el erizo se levantara de golpe todo rojo

— Lo— lo siento— dijo disculpándose rápida y repetidamente

— ¿Este era tu presentimiento?— dijo Blaze viendo como el hermoso altar había quedado a menos que ruinas para memorar, además que las Sol emeralds se habían esparcido por todo el reino— Cuando menos, no desaparecieron todas… aun las siento

— De hecho mi presentimiento era este— dijo trayendo hacia él una pequeña gatita color rosa tirando a fucsia, esta tenía el cabello largo color morado con pequeños toques rosas, un vestido rosa pálido con una torerita lila y zapatillas del mismo color

— ¿La conoces?— dijo Blaze viendo como la pequeña se acurrucaba en los brazos del erizo

— Es Chiisai— dijo el erizo serio— ¿Por qué están apareciendo?... No puede ser culpa de ella, no es capaz…

— ¿Culpa de quien?— dijo Blaze que había prestado atención a todo lo que dijo

El erizo se sobresaltó un poco, había olvidado que no estaba solo— Un persona que suele meterse en problemas… pero ella no pudo hacer esto… — dijo nervioso— no ha menos que…— susurró

La pregunta que Blaze estaba a punto de formular, se vio interrumpida por la pequeña gatita que recién se despertaba y Silver la colocó en el suelo

— Cinco minutos más, por favor…— dijo la gatita des esperezándose en el suelo, levantándose poco a poco para ver al erizo y quedársele viendo….— ¿Silver?— dijo con duda la gatita

— Chiisai— dijo sonriendo el erizo

— ¡Silver!— dijo para lanzarse sobre el susodicho y casi hacerlo caer— No te he visto desde que quedamos encerrados en la dimensión oscura— dijo animadamente para luego ver al acompañante de su amigo

— Hola— saludo Blaze algo incómoda, por la reacción de la pequeña

— No me lo creo…— dijo bajándose de Silver y acercándose a Blaze lentamente. La Princesa se sentía algo intimidada— ¡Es Blaze the Cat!— grito emocionada comenzando a dar saltitos

— ¿La conoces?— dijo sorprendido Silver

— ¿Te conozco?— dijo a su vez Blaze aun mas sorprendida

— En serio no me creo que este aquí… — dijo sonriendo— ¿Tu sabes si?...

— No lo creo— interrumpió serio Silver

— Creo que estoy de más aquí— dijo Blaze dispuesta a salir

— Oh, lamento mi descortesía— dijo la gatita— Me llaman Chiisai, es un gusto conocerla Blaze— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

— ¿De donde me conoces?— dijo la princesa algo desconfiada

— De donde vengo algunas personas la conocen a usted y a Sonic the Hedgehog— dijo sonriendo

— ¿Sonic?— dijeron Blaze y Silver

— ¿El mismo Sonic del que hablas con ella?— dijo Silver

— ¿También lo conoces?— dijo Blaze impresionada, para luego ver de mala manera a Silver

— ¡Juro que no sabia!... Jamás le prestaba atención sobre eso… creí que no existía…— se excusó Silver

— ¡Oye!— dijo Chiisai molesta— …Pero no creo que haya terminado aquí de casualidad…— dijo ya tomando un aire serio

— Es verdad… ahora mismo ayudo a Blaze a construir un Salto Dimensional— dijo Silver— tus habilidades nos serían útiles para terminarlo…

— Pero las Sol emeralds se han esparcido por el reino… tendremos que encontrarlas primero antes de que terminemos el Salto— dijo Blaze

— Entonces, ¿a que esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscar esas Sol Emeralds!— dijo entusiasta Chiisai

**Dimensión Desconocida…**

Estamos en un templo algo lúgubre y en ruinas… en el centro del mismo podemos apreciar una hermosa gema a pesar de su irregular forma, esta era negra pero desprendía un aura blanca muy pura. Aparentemente no había nadie, pero la gema reflejaba varias sombras alrededor de esta…

— _El tiempo se acerca…— _dijo una voz grave y vacía

— _Necesitamos apresurar las cosas_— replicó otra voz algo chillona

— _No nos precipitemos, si no contamos al menos con un aliado… todo se vendrá abajo_— dijo una voz algo seductora

— _Yo ya me ocupé de eso_— dijo una voz suave— _He traído a un Amatista del reino Solaris_

— _¿Como?— _dijo otra voz algo alterada— _¿Aun existen los Amatistas?_

— _Me hubiera gustado traer al paralelo del reino Aquos… pero el Cuarto Guardián entró en contacto con él…— _dijo algo molesta. Las voces comenzaron a discutir entre ellas alterando un poco el brillo de la gema

— _¿El Amatista de Solaris esta aquí?_— dijo al fin una última voz que era serena, pero impuso orden en el lugar

— _Pasa, Amatista de Solaris…_— dijo la voz suave. Dejando ver a nada más que Eggman Nega, llegando con una gran y malvada sonrisa al lugar.

— No me esperaba esto… Con que "Amatista" ¿eh?— dijo viendo a la gema. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que este hombre estaba loco, hablándole a una gema como si fuera alguien importante pues para los sentidos de cualquiera, el templo ha estado en silencio desde hace siglos…

— _Amatista de Solaris… has sido escogido para ayudarnos en esta causa_— dijo la primera voz

— _Nosotros, Conocedores del reino Gis… te hemos elegido, seguramente Fos le ha informado ya de nuestros planes— _dijo la última voz

— Por supuesto— dijo con una sonrisa maligna— Y estoy más que encantado de que me hayan tomado en cuenta para este proyecto…

— _En tal caso Vi, Nou y Fotaénegi le ayudarán en su labor. Pueden retirarse_— dijo la voz y una sombra desapareció del altar

— _Kardia… busca a los Guardianes que faltan, ya sabes que hacer_— dijo Fos retirándose

Al final el santuario volvió a su habitual quietud…

"_**Reino Solaris**_**"…**

El tiempo se agotaba y Blaze era consiente de eso, las Sol Emeralds estaban en un gran peligro y había posibilidad que en el mundo de sus amigos, también fuera así.

— Con las emeralds que tenemos a nuestra disposición no son suficientes para hacer funcionar el Salto princesa— dijo un científico preocupado

— Y aunque pudiésemos, no podría llevarse las Emeralds consigo— dijo otro científico

— Por mi, deberían quedarse. La estadía de las Sol Emeralds en el mundo de Sonic crearía una rotura dimensional— dijo Blaze

— Pero si no las llevamos, ¿Quién las cuidara?— dijo Chiisai

— Las Emeralds necesitan un controlador… Deberías llevarlas Blaze, como veo la situación no será la estadía de las emeralds lo que cause un problema. Y si encontramos al causante en el otro mundo, serán necesarias para darnos la ventaja.

— ¡¿Vamos a matarla?— dijo alterada Chiisai

— No, no vamos a matar a tu hermana… dudo que ella este detrás de esto— dijo tratando de calmarla— Creo que esto va más allá de lo que aparenta

— Lamento interrumpir, pero aún no resolvemos el problema de la energía— dijo Blaze molesta— Probablemente a ustedes no les interese que nuestros mundos colapsen, pero a mi si…

— ¡¿Como que no?— Dijo molesta Chiisai— ¡Por si no lo sabes! A mi me importa mucho. Yo siento cada vida que hay en este y mi mundo, y las aprecio con todo mi ser ¿Crees que no me interesa salvarlos?

— Yo…

— Y si tanto es SU problema ¡Métanse al tonto Salto Dimensional!— ordenó con una cara, que nadie se negó. Ya todos en la máquina, Chiisai de la nada creó una pequeña espiral de luz que en milésimas su tamaño aumentó y un segundo después el Salto ya había funcionado. Dejando a los científicos temblando de miedo para después cambiar sus caras por unas de asombro.

— Esa niña… pudo hacer el trabajo de 5 esmeraldas como mínimo— dijo un científico impactado.

— ¿Qué será esa niña?— dijo el otro

— _Estamos llegando…_

_Cortamos, para ver como le va a nuestro héroe favorito: Sonic the Hedgehog (que ya van dos capítulos y ni señas…)_

Mientras tanto en el **"Reino ****Aquos****"**

Nuestro amigo se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo correteando por X-mas Island cuando en eso se encuentra con algo que lo sorprende.

— ¿Que?...— acercándose con cautela ve como una pequeña gatita rosa levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

— No vuelvo a enojarme…— se dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza

— Por un momento creí que eras otra persona— dijo Sonic ayudándola a levantarse

— Gracias… Soy Chiisai— dijo saludando, cuando en eso cae en cuenta a quien le estaba hablando…— Es… es… ¡Es Sonic the Hedgehog!— grita para luego desmayarse.

— Eh…— Sonic se queda algo pasmado por la reacción de la gata, pero la detiene antes que se de un buen golpe— Creo que mejor la llevo a casa de Cream…— dijo para ponerse en marcha con Chiisai

Ya en casa de Cream, Sonic le explica lo que pasó y deja al cuidado de ella y su madre a Chiisai. Dispuesto a irse es detenido por Amy que venia a visitar a Cream… pero todos sabemos lo que sucede…

— Sonic, Tails te ha estado buscando desde hace semanas. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirte, será mejor que vayas con él— dijo Amy después de "afectuoso saludo" y quejas.

— Iré de inmediato— dijo Sonic desapareciendo de vista

Mientras en **Angel Island**

Vemos como Knuckles observaba con detenimiento la Master Emerald, como analizándola…

— Desde hace cinco meses la Master Emerald se ha comportado de forma extraña… me pregunto si las emeralds…

— ¿Cómo vas Knuckles?— preguntó un zorrito que se acercaba al equidna

— ¿Has encontrado alguna emerald, Tails?— dijo serio

— No, la emerald que había en Crystal Lake ha desaparecido… ¡ninguno de mis radares ha detectado cuatro esmeraldas!— dijo preocupado

— ¿Crees que Eggman las tenga?— dijo Knuckles volteando a ver al zorrito

— Pues pudo haber creado un campo anulador… pero ¿de que le serviría esconder las emeralds?

— Eso es lo que averiguaremos— tercio una voz, que no era si no ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!

**¡Nos encanta agradecer!**

**-A Tifón the Hedgehog**Bueno, ya vimos (para nuestra desgracia) que Nega sobrevivió... Y también le echamos un vistazo a los malos D:**(Hen: ¬¬ nombrecitos los que te buscaste)**

**-A "2Tails"**Hen puede ser brillante cuando quiere... **(Hen: ¬¬ Te escuché)** Pero nunca dice sus buenas ideas, saber ni que le dijo al pobre de Eggman... Y sí, Nega está vivito y coleando (que rapido reapareció) Por cierto, ¡gracias por decirme como subir el capítulo! Se le agradece enormemente.

**-A Nigromante01**La verdad, nunca me había puesto a pensar las cosas de ese modo. Pero siendo así, de todas formas no tendría cabida en esta historia, pues aquí "Silver" tomó la forma de un erizo porque en realidad vendría siendo humana su forma original. Y Hen lo único interesante que ha echo que me he enterado, es hacer un buen aceite para motores.

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! En serio me hacen feliz y me inspiran. Y a los que leen, pues gracias tambien**(pero no les cuesta dejarme un mísero comentario, por favor...)

**^^ Cuídense**


	4. Zero Zone

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

**Oh, vacaciones... ya me hacían falta, pero a cambio de pálida pasé a pollo rostizado**(como dice mi hermana**"papa frita"**)**. Llegamos con un nuevo capitulo, me he dado cuenta que por lo largo que estoy escribiendo los capítulos, se acortan en número. Probablemente terminemos rápido**(lo anterior y el hecho que no se me ocurre como explicar un hecho, así que de antemano advertidos que hay una laguna)**¡Hoy no hay introducción!**

— ¡Cuando la encuentre! ¡La mataré! ¡La retorceré, la inseniraré! ¡Luego la reviviré y la volveré a matar!— decía exasperada una joven bastante atractiva de cabello rojo tirando a naranja con un ojo amarillo y otro turquesa, vestía una chaqueta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo y unas botas altas hasta la rodilla. Esta corría a gran velocidad por una región rocosa, buscando a su pequeña aprendiz…

— ¿Flaminia?— dijo un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, vestía una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones holgados negros, donde tenía dos cinchos que sostenían una pequeña caja. Este leía tranquilamente una revista de mangas sobre una saliente— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó sin siquiera apartar la vista de su revista.

— ¿Has visto a Chiisai?— dijo tratando de sonar tranquila aunque podíamos ver un pequeño tic en su ojo…

— Sabes que no le caigo muy bien que digamos…— dijo cambiando de página— ¿Ya la fuiste a buscar con KannaI?— dijo tranquilo. Flaminia estaba a punto de quemarlo vivo, por la sola mención de la otra persona…

— Es obvio que sería a la primera que preguntaría… suele ir a molestarla cuando se aburre. ¡Pero no esta!— gritó haciendo temblar el suelo — ¡Tampoco esta Silver ni Hen!— siguió gritando, haciendo que unas rocas cayeran sobre el pobre lector.

— Bueno, ¡pero cálmate Flaminia! Que yo no tengo la culpa que tu aprendiz se haya ido de pinta…— dijo saliendo debajo de las rocas

— Por dos… meses…— dijo tratando de calmarse— ¡Xenón esto es grave! ¡Pon atención y deja de leer ese comic!

— ¡Es Shonen Jump! Además ¿Qué quieres que haga? — dijo para luego hacer una pausa— … Ah… Crees que volvió a hacer esos experimentos raros y que Chiisai está encerrada en la dimensión oscura… — Flaminia solo asintió— Sabes que me vale. Espero te haya sido de ayuda— dijo para volver a leer su revista.

— Eres desesperante…— dijo tratando de no hacer una locura. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, quemó la revista que Xenón estaba leyendo.

— _¡Oye era edición limitada!_

Ya en las afueras de Zero Zone, Flaminia confirmó que la habían estado siguiendo…

— ¡Sal ahora!— ordenó. De todos los lugares posibles, salieron una gran cantidad de liebres robotizadas que comenzaron a atacar a Flaminia y esta las derrotó con facilidad, seguidas de las liebres salieron osos robóticos que tenían unos cuantos trucos más que las liebres. Después de derrotar a los osos, lo que se apareció enfrente fue un monstruo de treinta metros de alto, tenía forma de una liebre mezclada con un oso y su cuerpo era recubierto con una gruesa armadura.— ¿De donde salió eso?— se preguntó asombrada

El híbrido/robótico, la atacó con una rápida tajada que esquivó con relativa facilidad. Pero cuando Flaminia estaba en el aire, dio otra rápida tajada con sus garras, que Flaminia detuvo con un puñetazo desequilibrando un poco al robot, dándole tiempo para regresar al suelo.

— Esta hecha de metal… pero no esta hueco como los otros— pensó— Hora de romper esa coraza…

La joven dio serie de golpes al centro del cuerpo de la bestia abollándolo un poco, pero este contraatacó con unas bombas que salieron de sus garras, algo que no se esperaba Flaminia y tratando de esquivarlas, dio tiempo suficiente para que el robot le diera un manotazo que la mandó a estrellarse al suelo para luego rematarla con una patada que la aplastó.

— Ya me hiciste enojar— dijo Flaminia apareciendo arriba de la cabeza del robot, aparentemente sin ningún rasguño— Aprenderás a no meterte conmigo— dijo saltado y con un movimiento de su mano cortó a la mitad el robot causando una gran explosión. Pero algo dentro del monstruo brilló y creó un vórtice que atrapó Flaminia llevándosela a otra dimensión.

— _Amatista inútil… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera puesto el portal dentro de su invención?_

Vamos al "Reino Aquos"

— ¡Cara de huevo! La emerald no está… aquí— dijo Hen en una base militar destruida. Pero ya no era una bola de luz flotante, ahora era un robot del tamaño de Amy aproximadamente, este era un robot que Eggman había diseñado hace tiempo, pero nunca utilizó y Hen lo usaba como contenedor.

— ¡Pero ahí estaba! ¡Tu la viste!— dijo Eggman llegando y comprobando que era cierto.

— Ese tu radar ya no sirve… Nada de lo que haces sirve— dijo burlona Hen

— Entonces no sirve ese modelo que estás usando… en tal caso devuélvemelo— dijo molesto

— ¡¿Que?— Dijo ofendida— ¡Yo mejoré este modelo! Sin mi fabulosa mente habría tenido un modelo obsoleto y poco útil… para que tu pobre mente lo entienda: Tú me diste la tela y yo hice el vestido…— dijo yéndose dejando solo a Eggman

— ¡Deja de usar esas tontas metáforas!— dijo Eggman saliendo de ahí

Al buen rato llegaron Sonic, Knuckles y Tails al lugar…

— Si. Eggman estuvo aquí— dijo Sonic viendo el lugar

— Pero no hay ningún rastro de la emerald. Al parecer Eggman no la tiene— dijo Tails revisando su radar

— Esperen— dijo Knuckles— Hay una energía extraña en este lugar…— dijo dirigiéndose al centro de la base. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la emerald que buscaban…

— Pero el radar no la detecta… al parecer sus ondas magnéticas han cambiado— dijo el zorrito analizándola con un aparato

— ¡Sonic!— dijo una voz que asustó a los presentes, ya que esa persona no podría estar aquí…

— ¡Blaze!— dijeron los tres en coro.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tu que crees?— dijo molesta— Aunque me gustaría estar aquí de visita, no es ese el motivo…

— ¿Entonces?— dijo Sonic

— ¿Tienen todas sus Emeralds?— preguntó seria

— La verdad, han desaparecido cuatro— dijo Tails— Por eso las estamos buscando… ¿acaso las Sol Emeralds han desaparecido?

— Así es, por lo que supuse que lo mismo había pasado con sus emeralds…

— Pensamos que Eggman las tenía, pero nos encontramos con esta emerald…— dijo Knuckles mostrándole la gema

— También brilla— dijo mostrando su copia.

— ¿Tienes las tres emeralds restantes contigo?— preguntó Sonic

— Silver dijo que no afectará la estadía de estas tres emeralds… por lo menos no más de lo descontrolada que esta la situación— dijo guardando la emerald

— ¿A que te refieres?— dijo Tails

— ¿No se han dado cuenta que las dimensiones se están volviendo a unir?

— No— dijo sinceramente Sonic

— Solo miren el cielo— señaló— A simple vista no se ve, pero si prestan atención verán una ciudad… esa ciudad es Moonlight, de mi dimensión.

— ¿Pero eso no lo causaba la estadía de las emeralds en un solo mundo?— apuntó Tails

— Si, pero las Sol emeralds que desaparecieron no se encuentran en su dimensión ya las habría sentido y viceversa, sus emeralds no están en mi dimensión. Además el extraño brillo de las emeralds ¿no han llegado personas en donde se suponía que estaban las emeralds?— preguntó

— ¿Personas donde se suponía estaban las emeralds?— dijo Knuckles

— En tal caso, el GUN debió tener ese problema…— dijo Tails

— Vamos a hacerles una visita— dijo Sonic

— Por cierto… ¿No han visto a una gatita rosa y un erizo plateado?— dijo Blaze— Tengo que encontrarlos

— ¿Una gatita rosa? ¿Te refieres a Chiisai?— dijo Sonic— Está en casa de Cream

En Westópolis, más especifico, la agencia central del GUN…

— Dos emeralds han desaparecido. No podemos permitir que suceda lo mismo con las demás…— dijo el comandante— Su misión es buscar y custodiar las emeralds que faltan, se les ha escogido por sus habilidades en ese campo, así que… ¡No fallen!— dijo retirándose

— Detesto cuando habla así— dijo un murciélago blanco, vestía un traje morado con los puños rosas y unos guantes blancos

— Nos dan el trabajo que no pueden hacer… que patéticos— dijo un erizo negro con vetas rojas

— ¿Y donde comenzamos cariño?— dijo la murciélago con sonrisa pícara

En la agencia Chaotix todo era tranquilidad… Vector escuchaba música, Espio estaba parado en una esquina afilando kunais y Charmy jugaba a la consola con KannaI. Cuando entró un grupo conocido para todos…

— Rouge y Shadow… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?— dijo Vector bajando los pies del escritorio

— Venimos por la Chaos Emerald –dijo Rouge

— La única Chaos Emerald que tenemos nos la dio el GUN— dijo Espio acercándose

— El GUN nos ordenó que las buscáramos, han estado desapareciendo— dijo Rouge

— … Que más da, démosles la emerald— dijo Vector a Espio

— Charmy la guardo— dijo Espio

— Iré por ella— dijo Shadow entrando. Encontrándose a Charmy y KannaI jugando Mario Party… estos lo ignoraron— Entrega la emerald— ordenó

— ¿Qué?— dijo Charmy poniendo pausa

— Espera… se reinició. ¡Apágate!— decía la eriza

— Dile a tu amiga que me de la emerald— dijo Shadow molesto

— KannaI, ¿tu tienes la emerald?— preguntó Charmy

— ¿Qué cosa?— dijo levantándose viendo a Charmy

— A mi no me engañas, tu tienes la emerald y me la vas a dar— dijo Shadow

— ¡Yo no tengo nada!— se defendió la eriza

— ¡Que me la des!— ordenó Shadow

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— dijo Rouge entrando viendo como Shadow discutía con una eriza blanca.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Charmy, ¿Por qué no le das la emerald a Shadow para se vaya?— dijo Espio

— Vale— se fue al callejón a buscar la emerald y cuando regresó…— No esta.

— ¡¿Cómo que no esta?— dijeron Vector, Espio y KannaI

— ¡No se hagan los tontos! ¡Ella tiene la emerald y si no me la da yo mismo se la quitaré!— dijo Shadow lanzando el primer golpe

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa?— decía KannaI esquivando el golpe y saltando por la ventana— Si vamos a pelear lo haremos afuera, porque me costó un mundo limpiar ahí dentro— dijo desde el callejón

— Ya decía yo porque estaba tan limpio— comentó Rouge

— Como quieras— dijo Shadow saliendo, seguido por todos los demás

En el callejón Shadow miraba con ira a la eriza y ella… pues solo trataba de no mirarlo

— Lo que me faltaba que el erizo se la lleve contra mía…— pensaba

— Te lo diré por última vez eriza, dame la emerald— dijo Shadow preparándose para pelear

— Ya te dije que no la tengo, erizo— dijo sacando su escoba y viéndolo retadoramente

Shadow no esperó más y se lanzó al ataque, le dio una patada en el estomago que la hizo retroceder pero no le dio tiempo a recuperarse pues le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la lanzó a la entrada del callejón.

— Vaya… me dolió— dijo la eriza levantándose— ¿No que me ibas a quitar la emerald?— dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

— ¡Oye! ¡Si tienes la emerald dásela!— gritó Vector

— Creo que es masoquista— dijo Espio

El erizo volvió al ataque, pero esta vez sus ataques eran bloqueados con la vieja escoba. Al ver que los ataques físicos ya no funcionaban…— ¡Chaos Spear!— dijo lanzándole el poderoso ataque, confiado que no podría esquivarlo o bloquearlo. Pero se equivocó, cuando el Chaos Spear estaba a punto de tocarla un remolino de color negro y púrpura se formó alrededor de ella que absorbió y devolvió el ataque hacia él dándole de lleno.

— ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Rouge viendo a Shadow en el suelo, a pesar de que vio como el Chaos Spear le dio a la eriza, esta seguía de pie con una sonrisa algo sádica en el rostro viendo a Shadow tirado en el suelo. Esta fue a socorrer a su amigo.

— Oye KannaI, ¿Qué le hiciste?— dijo Charmy acercándose

— ¿Ah?— dijo KannaI reaccionando…— Yo… yo…. — dijo viendo al erizo tirado en el suelo— no se.

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy... como siempre agradeciendo...**

Sonic: ¬¬ ¿Te molestaría darme más protagonismo? Según TU titulo dice _"SONIC and the seven guardians"_ y hasta el momento no he aparecido más de una vez desde el capitulo anterior **...**

**Ya tendrás tu protagonismo, de aquí a unos cinco capítulos... como decía:**

**-"2Tails"** Chiisai: ¡También los quiero!**/**¬¬ eh... Si los capítulos tienen algún tiempo de intermedio. A veces poco, a veces mucho ya que me parece increíble que tantas cosas pasen en un solo día (aunque así es, pero no puedo manejar ese concepto)**/**Sonic: ¡Si! ¡Quiero más protagonismo!**/***después de leer lo de Neir* O.o Lo leí muchas veces, pero sigo sin entender... T_T Pero aquí Solaris es el nombre del mundo de Blaze por las SOL emeralds (le recuerdo que apenas si Wikipedia leí...), aunque me ha dado una buena idea... ¡Gracias!

**-Tifón the Hedgehog**¡Gracias! Y si Chiisai es una fuente de energía inagotable (en todo sentido...) Y Nega... ya veremos como le va

**-Nigromante 01** Pues después de leer su comentario, no sabe lo feliz que me puse. Eso significa que mi historia ya está tomando un aire serio (¡cosa increíble!) o ya ni de mal chiste la hace... pero como somos positivos, pensamos que vamos mejorando. Por cierto Chiisai, es mi hermana (así le digo) ¡Gracias por leernos!

**Agradeciendo igualmente a los que nos leen :D Reiterando mi invitación para que comenten y externicen sus ideas, dudas y demás cosas que quieran decir**.

^^ Cuídense y usen bloqueador solar...


	5. La Caravana del Zorro

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

¡Señores he vuelto! :3 (Y al parecer he superado la parte "negra" de mi vida) Hoy el 15 ¿saben lo que significa? _Hen: Ilumínanos ¬¬_¡Hay nuevo capítulo! :D (Y como la musa llamada "inspiración" no se digna a aparecer, solo tengo un capitulo más y tendrán que esperar más para que suba ¿No es triste? D:) _Hen: De hecho, eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo..._Entonces, aquí les traigo el capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! :D

— Lo siento… no se que pasó— dijo KannaI curando a Shadow, que aunque sus heridas no eran muy graves, la eriza quería compensar por haberlo lastimado.

El erizo se mantenía callado, aun pensaba en lo extraña que era la energía de la eriza— Se parece al de las Chaos Emeralds— pensó, pero ya habían confirmado que ella no tenía la Chaos Emerald, Rouge la registró de pies a cabeza y no encontró la emerald.

— ¿Y porque a mi me golpeas y no me curas?— dijo molesto Espio pasándole alcohol

— Porque solo te di con la escoba— dijo siguiendo en su labor de enfermera.

— Espio está celoso…— se burlaba Charmy

— Cállate Charmy…— dijo molesto

— Entonces, la emerald que ustedes tenían ha desaparecido… — dijo Rouge viendo a Vector seriamente

— Donde teníamos la emerald es improbable que la hayan tomado, será mejor que investiguemos….— dijo acercándose a los otros— Chicos, tenemos una misión…

En Station Square, vemos como Amy iba caminando por las calles despreocupadamente preguntándose que estaría haciendo Sonic… cuando en eso avista al mencionado.

— ¡Sonic!— dijo abrazando al erizo— ¡Oh Sonic estaba preocupada! ¿Qué es lo que quería Tails?— terminó de estrujar al pobre cuando en eso…— ¡Oh, no eres Sonic! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— dijo soltándolo y disculpándose torpemente

— Eh… — el erizo más que sorprendido y asustado, estaba adolorido por la fuerza con que la eriza lo había abrazado— No tengas pena…— dijo disimulando una mueca de dolor

— Oye nunca te había visto por aquí— dijo sonriéndole

— De hecho… estoy perdido— admitió el erizo— Además que tengo que encontrar a alguien

— ¡Yo te ayudo! Soy Amy Rose, un gusto— dijo introduciéndose— ¿A quien buscas?

— Soy Silver— dijo sonriendo— Busco a dos gatas, una es lila y la otra es rosa.

— Que raro, aquí no hay muchos gatos… ¡Podemos preguntarle a Cream! Ella conoce a muchas personas— dijo halando al erizo y emprendiendo la carrera hacia la casa de Cream

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Me estas ahorcando!— se escuchó de último

Dimensión Desconocida…

— _Nuestro plan esta resultando a la perfección, hemos conseguido cuatro de las Emeralds de los reinos Solaris y Aquos— _dijo Fos

— _Pero necesitamos las siete de ambos mundos…— _dijo Nou

— _El inútil del Amatista casi hecha a perder la emboscada contra el Quinto Guardián— _comentó Kardia_— de no ser porque puse el portal dentro de su máquina…_

— _Pero hemos conseguido otra Emerald… eso es lo importante— _dijo Fotaénegi

— _No es suficiente, tendríamos ya que tener todas…— _dijo Vi

— _Aunque tengamos todas las Emeralds… Tenemos que hacer el ritual en cada reino, con sus respectivos controladores— _intervino Fos llamando la atención de todos— _Comenzaremos en el reino Gis, seguido del reino Solaris y por último el reino Aquos— _sentenció

— _Es una lástima que ya no exista el Reino Aires, de los Conocedores de ese reino solo quedas tú… Latet— _dijo Vi

— _No juegues con fuego Vi… — _dijo Nou— _Primo Latet, ¿cree conveniente mandar al Unique?_

— _Necesitamos las siete Emeralds, sin su "canje" no las tendremos… pero procuren que sea el último en enviar…— _dijo dando por terminado ese tema_— Quisiera hablar personalmente con el Amatista…_

— _¿Esta seguro Primo Latet?— _dijo Fos_— Si es por algún error le prometo que será enmendado inmediata…_

— _Calma Fos… solo quiero terminar de convencer a nuestro aliado para que sea eficiente en nuestra causa…— _dijo interrumpiendo a Fos

— _De— de acuerdo…_— dijo retirándose

— _Para finalizar esta reunión, solo me queda decir que en momento en que tengamos las siete Emeralds de los Reinos Solaris y Aquos comenzaremos el ritual para liberarnos de nuestra prisión… ¡Y volveremos a gobernar el universo!_

**Reino Aquos**

_Veamos si Silver aún no ha muerto asfixiado…_

— ¡Amy!— dijo alegre Cream al ver a su amiga acercándose, pero se dio cuenta que llevaba a alguien con ella

— ¡Cream que gusto verte! –saludó animada la eriza

— También me alegra verte Amy… Sonic está adentro junto con Knuckles, Tails y Blaze— dijo sonriente la pequeña

— ¡Sonic está adentro!— dijo Amy entrando a la casa y tirando a Silver de paso— ¡Sonic!

— ¿Esta bien?— dijo Cream ayudando a Silver a levantarse— Seguro Amy lo confundió con el señor Sonic— pensó al verlo bien

— Si, gracias. –Dijo aceptando la ayuda— ¿Dijiste Blaze? ¿De casualidad no conoces a alguien llamado Chiisai?

— Si, también esta adentro— dijo guiándolo. Ya todos reunidos en la sala de la casa de Cream (que largo…), se hacen las presentaciones respectivas y se ponen al tanto cada uno en lo que sabe. Al final el grupo decide separarse en dos grupos, así: — Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy, irán a Red Mountain y zonas limítrofes. — Blaze, Silver, Chiisai y Cream, irán a Blue Ride Zone y alrededores.

— Al final nos reuniremos en Night Carnaval— dijo Tails

Todos asintieron y se dieron a la búsqueda de las Chaos Emeralds faltantes…

**Bullet Station**

— Cara de huevo, estoy aburrida…— dijo Hen balanceándose en un riel abandonado

— Tengo mejores cosas de las que ocuparme cosa… ve a molestar a alguien más…— dijo siguiendo con su tarea de calibrar el sistema de balance de su nueva creación

— Cara de huevo…— Eggman la ignoraba— Cara de huevo… Te están destruyendo la bodega de armas— dijo señalando como la mencionada bodega volaba por los aires.

— ¡¿Pero qué?— Dijo corriendo a la sala de mandos— ¡Ineptos, detengan al intruso!— ordenó

— Son tres…— informó

— ¡Los intrusos!— dijo volviendo a gritar— Esta será una buena oportunidad para probar MI nueva creación— dijo vanagloriándose

— Lo que digas… más tarde iré a salvarte— dijo Hen sacando unas patas mecánicas de una especie de mochila que cargaba en la espalda del robot yéndose sobre los rieles.— …Voy a darme una vuelta.

El Team Chaotix se desplazaba rápidamente en la base buscando el sitio donde se encontraba Eggman. Espio se encargaba de abrir el paso, mientras Vector y Charmy eliminaban a los robots.

— ¿Por qué KannaI no vino con nosotros?— replicaba por enésima vez Charmy, esquivando unos disparos.

— ¡Por que no estaba preparada para una misión en conjunto!— volvió a explicar Vector destruyendo varios robots de un golpe.

— ¡¿Y por qué se fue con Shadow y Rouge?— protestó Charmy

— ¡Por qué no quería quedarse!— dijo Vector gritándole

— Lamento interrumpir su discusión pero encontramos lo que buscamos…— dijo Espio poniéndose en guardia, pues Eggman había hecho su aparición.

— Siéntanse honrados pequeños bastardos, serán la primera prueba de mi más reciente arma— dijo Eggman empezando a atacar…

**Red Mountain**

— Hay una emerald cerca…— informó Shadow

— Ya era hora, llevamos cinco horas aquí…— se quejó KannaI

— Y se quien la tiene— dijo Rouge señalando a un grupo a lo lejos –Será fácil, si no…

— ¿Quién?— dijo KannaI tratando de diferenciar las siluetas que se acercaban— Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy… ¡Vienen todos!

— ¡Son Shadow y Rouge! — dijo Amy

— Entrega esa emerald Faker…— dijo Shadow

— También me alegra verte, Shad…— respondió Sonic

— ¡Entreguen la emerald por las buenas!— dijo Rouge, quien también ya se había cansado…

— ¡¿Y si digo que no?— contestó Knuckles

— ¿Pelea quieren? ¡Pues pelea tendrán!— dijo lanzándose al ataque

Tails y Amy solo se quedaron ahí, viéndolos pelear… hasta que alguien se les acercó y rápidamente se pusieron en guardia

— Esperen un momento, que yo no quiero pelear— dijo la eriza antes que Amy y Tails le hicieran algo

— ¿Qué quieres?— dijo molesta Amy— ¡No te daremos la emerald aunque la pidas!

— Solo quiero saber si ustedes saben porque están desapareciendo las emeralds, por eso la están buscando esos dos— dijo señalando los combates

— En realidad, también las estamos buscando…

— ¡Tails!— reprochó Amy

— En tal caso ¿Por qué no las buscamos juntos?— propuso la eriza— En lo que ellos arreglan sus diferencias…

— Por mi esta bien ¿nos acompañas Amy?— dijo Tails

— Ellos van a estar así un buen rato…— dijo la eriza

— De acuerdo— se rindió— ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto…

— Soy KannaI

**Green Hill**

— ¡Ya me cansé!— alegó Chiisai luego de haber recorrido Blue Ride Zone, Emerald Coast y para resumir un montón de lados más…— Tengo sed

— Estas peor que Xenón, Chiisai— dijo Silver

— Cerca de aquí hay un lago, ahí podemos descansar— dijo Cream

— De acuerdo— dijeron todos. Dirigiéndose al lago, una vez allí Silver y Chiisai fueron a buscar comida, mientras que Blaze y Cream se quedaron.

— Blaze… algo brilla en tu chaqueta— dijo Cream. Blaze sacó de esta la emerald amarilla que brillaba intensamente y de pronto la emerald creó un campo que repelió a las chicas y en una ráfaga de fuego, apareció una figura…

— ¡Maldita cosa!— gritó una zorra naranja cubierta solo con una chaqueta negra larga y unas botas altas del mismo color, con el cabello rojo pardo (rojo— naranja), con un ojo amarillo y el otro turquesa

— ¡Identifícate!— ordenó Blaze a la zorra— Cream mantente al margen por favor…

— Esta bien…

— ¿Otro animal?— dijo molesta la zorra

— ¡¿Cómo que animal?— Dijo ofendida Blaze— Soy Blaze the Cat, guardiana de las Sol Emeralds, no soy un animal ¡zorra!— gritó furiosa

— ¡¿Cómo que zorra? Ahora si te la ganaste gata— dijo lanzándose al ataque con un puñetazo, que Blaze esquivó y contraatacó con una patada que casi quema a la zorra

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? Veamos si te gusta el agua gatita…— dijo dirigiéndose al lago, pero Blaze la intercepta antes de que llegue y con un tornado de fuego la aleja del agua. La zorra esquiva al fuego, pero Blaze no deja que se recupere y le da un golpe de lleno que seguramente quemaría a cualquiera, mandándola a estrellarse a un árbol

— Eso deberá pararla— dijo Blaze dándole la espalda

— Je, je… esto esta interesante— dijo la zorra dando un salto llegando hasta Blaze— Entonces, combatamos fuego con fuego ¿no te parece?— dijo apareciendo llamas en sus manos

— ¿Pero qué?— dijo Blaze, no creyendo que esa zorra también pudiese controlar el fuego

— Vamos a divertirnos un rato— dijo sonriendo retadoramente la zorra.

_Hen: ¿Soy yo o todos tienen un instinto asesino dentro?_ ^o^ Así es Chiisai: Yo no tengo instinto asesino, ni Acran, ni Silver :3 _Hen: Yo tampoco..._¬¬''' Bueno, continuemos con los agradecimientos:

**A Tifón:**_Sonic: ¬¬ ¡No me da el protagonismo que me merezco!_ **¬¬ No seas hablador, porque has estado apareciendo...** _Xenon: T-T ¡Mi Shonen Jump! ¡Ahora tendré que matar a otro Otaku para tenerla!_**^^ Que le haya gustado el capitulo.**

**A 2Tails:***leyendo el Iblis* **O.o Iluminación...**_Flaminia: ¬¬ Yo menos me esperaba que me tragara algo... y ahora me topo con animales pirokineticos. *_aparece Shadow vendado* _Sonic: ¿Por que estas vendado? Shadow: ¿No ves que casi me atraviesa mi propio ataque? __**¬¬***_**Oigan, están interrumpiendo demasiado ¬¬ ¡Ya sáquense! ***todos la miran mal, pero se van* **Pues a ver como seguimos... ¡Que también le haya gustado! :D**

**A todos los demás que se dignan a leer mi pobre historia ¡Muchas gracias! ¬¬ Y dejen un méndigo comentario ¿quieren?**

**Ahora, sigamos viendo manga y manga con movimiento :D**_**Hen: ¬¬ Eso se llama Anime...**_

**^^ Cuídense**


	6. Combates Innecesarios

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

Eto... estoy algo preocupada ¡WAAAAAAAA! Porque... no lo sé. :p Bien dejando atrás mis melodramas, ¡un nuevo capitulo! **¡Hola a los que leen!** Me pregunto muchas veces si tengo mucho tiempo libre... si alguien me pregunta, si estudio, si tengo exámenes (¡ayer me hicieron uno y yo ni en cuenta! D:!) Pero me veo... ¡y nunca estoy haciendo nada bueno! A veces me pregunto como paso los cursos... ¡Ya me desvié de nuevo! **En esta nueva entrega**(Nee XD)**les damos un adelanto de lo que leerán**_(¡spoiler!_)**: Un**(patético)**intento de pelea XD ¡Disfruten!**

— Mmm… mi instinto de peligro, me avisa que Flaminia está aquí y esta peleando— dijo Chiisai

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Flaminia peleando?— dijo Silver— ¡Hay que detenerla antes de que mate a alguien!— dijo llevándose a Chiisai como Amy la había llevado a él…

**Red Mountain**

— ¡La emerald desapareció!— dijeron a la vez Knuckles y Shadow, cosa que detuvo la pelea

— ¿Cómo que desapareció?— dijo Rouge agarrando a Knuckles por el cuello y zarandeándolo— ¿Cómo puede estar un segundo contigo y al otro desaparecer?

— Tal vez sucedió lo que dijo Blaze— dijo Sonic

— ¿Qué dijo Blaze?— dijo KannaI que venía de regreso con Tails y Amy

— Que las emeralds desparecen y a cambio traen a personas— explicó rápidamente Tails

— Eso explicaría la energía de KannaI— dijo Shadow

— ¿Insinúas que soy el trueque de una emerald?— dijo KannaI

— Si

— Me has convencido— dijo — En tal caso, la persona que fue intercambiada, ha de estar con Blaze… espero que no sea la psicópata de Flaminia…— murmuró lo último

**Green Hill**

El lago donde habían estado peleando ardía en llamas por los constantes ataques de fuego. Cream veía entre asombrada y preocupada la pelea, Blaze atacaba ferozmente la zorra que a su vez esquivaba y contraatacaba los golpes, varias bolas de fuego volaban en dirección a su oponente y ninguna cedía a la pelea.

— Se cuando rendirme— dijo la zorra— deberías hacer lo mismo— le dijo a Blaze que aunque seguía de pie se le veía jadeante.

— ¿A caso ya te cansaste?— dijo Blaze

— Simplemente no quiero matarte, eres una buena guerrera, sería una pena que ya no existieras— dijo viéndola seriamente. Blaze solo contraatacó con una llamarada.

— Disculpe señorita— interrumpió Cream

— ¡Cream! — dijo Blaze viendo que no detendría el ataque

— Te escucho pequeña— dijo la zorra, que con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la llamarada.

— ¿Por qué nos ataca?— dijo Cream

La zorra se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de responder— Al principio creí que eran de esas máquinas con forma de animal, varias de esas cosas me atacaron antes. Pero, después de pelear con tu amiga, me di cuenta que son… reales… algo extraño a mi parecer— dijo viendo a Blaze

— Pero eres una zorra…— dijo Blaze acercándose— Para nosotros sería raro que no fueras un "animal" como dices

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó la zorra

— Está en Green Hill— respondió Cream

— No me suena…

— Puedo preguntar te, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?— dijo Blaze

— Como dije peleaba con unas máquinas cuando buscaba a mi aprendiz, cuando creí haber vencido a todos, una especie de espiral me mandó aquí.— respondió

— Cuando menos tu si recuerdas— dijo Blaze

— ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto intrigada la zorra

— De una forma similar, aparecieron dos personas más: Silver y Chiisai, tal vez tú los conozcas

— Claro— dijo sorprendida— Chiisai es mi aprendiz y a Silver lo conozco… ¿pero que hacen ellos aquí? ¿Y por qué?

— Eso es lo que estamos averiguando, junto con usted, son tres personas que han aparecido a cambio de las Emeralds— explico Cream

— ¿Emeralds?... –preguntó

Reino Gis… Altar Pluvia

— _Tus órdenes son entretener a los guardianes y sus protectores… — _dijo Kardia hablándole al _Unique_— _Se tiene la orden de que seas el último… _

— _¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán en hacer cada ritual?— _preguntó— _Saben que no pienso matarlos… _

— _¡Es una orden!_— dijo molesto Kardia— _Al ser el "Unique" tienes la obligación de ayudar al Primo Latet y junto con él, a nosotros. Sin importar cuanto tiempo nos tardemos, ¡los detendrás a toda costa!_

— _Si algo quiere decirme el Maestro, que me lo diga él mismo. A ustedes no les debo nada…_

— _¡Insolente!— _dijo Kardia conteniéndose_— Esas son tus órdenes y más te vale cumplirlas, Latet no es el único que puede reprenderte…_

— _Por mí fuera… — _murmuró— _ De acuerdo, haré lo posible…— _dijo el_ Unique_ retirándose.

— _No se porque el Primo Latet confía tanto en él… ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!_

**Bullet Station**

— Lo prometido es deuda, cara de huevo— dijo Hen salvando a Eggman de una paliza de parte de los Chaotix, colándose en medio de la pelea— ¿Y ustedes?— dijo viéndolos— ¿Qué creen que hacen?

— Es la máquina de Eggman más extraña que he visto…— dijo Charmy

— ¡Venimos por la Emerald!— dijo Vector— No hace mucho Eggman robó una Chaos Emerald del centro de alta seguridad en Central City

— ¿En serio? Cara de huevo, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?— dijo Hen volteando a ver a Eggman

— Tu apareciste en vez de esa emerald…— murmuró molesto, odiaba que la COSA hablara de más o se hiciera la tonta— Tú ya lo sabías…

— A si…— dijo restándole importancia— Entonces… aquí estoy. Soy la Emerald que están buscando.

— Ya oyeron chicos, ¡Destruyamos a esa máquina!— dijo Vector comenzando a atacar

— ¿Qué nadie pide las cosas por favor?— comentó Hen, esquivando el ataque en conjunto del trío con gran facilidad gracias a las patas mecánicas de su espalda

— ¡Esa cosa parece araña!— dijo Charmy tratando de darle un golpe en el cuerpo.

— Esta oscureciendo, esto nos pone en desventaja— dijo Espio colocándose al lado de Vector, este lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia Hen, que ella esquivo, pero el camaleón le lanzó una variedad de kunais y estrellas ninja que le dieron al cuerpo pero rebotaron sobre este.— ¿Qué?

— Yo hice esto, no el inútil del cara de huevo…— dijo dándole un golpe en la quijada mandándolo casi al final de la terminal— ¡Que divertido es esto de golpear! Ya veo porque Flaminia golpea cada vez que puede a KannaI…— comentó alegre Hen

— ¡Espera! –dijo Charmy parando— ¿Conoces a KannaI?

— Eso debería preguntarte— dijo Hen guardando sus patas mecánicas— ¿La haz visto?

— Ella llegó con nosotros…

— ¿De casualidad desapareció la emerald que tenían?— interrumpió Hen

— ¿Tienes que ver con eso?— dijo Vector acercándose

— Cara de huevo, la teoría es correcta ¡alégrate!— dijo acercándose a Eggman que se había quedado sentado por ahí

— Eso ya lo sabía…— dijo levantándose

— Si como no…— murmuró Hen— En tal caso, también te compete doctor. ¡No puedes dejar que alguien más conquiste este mundo antes que tú!

— No lo ayudes— le dijo Vector a Hen

— Con el desastre que estos tres causaron aquí, tendré que comenzar de nuevo— se quejó Eggman— ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Llévense a esta COSA y los ayudaré en lo que pueda!— dijo con un tono algo suplicante

— Oye tan mala, no soy…

— Trato hecho, Doctor. Supongo que recordará como se usan— dijo dándole un walkie— tokie (?) — Cualquier avance háganoslo saber.

**Night Carnaval**

— Quedamos en reunirnos aquí— dijo Tails algo preocupado, pues el otro grupo aún no llegaba— Ya es bastaste noche…

— ¡Tails!— dijo una voz a lo lejos— ¡Tails! ¿Dónde están Blaze y Cream?— preguntó Silver llegando algo exhausto

— Se suponía que con ustedes— dijo Knuckles

— Que nos perdimos…— dijo Chiisai después de dar grandes bocanadas de aire cuando Silver la soltó

— ¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?— dijo KannaI viéndolos sorprendida

— ¿KannaI?— dijeron ambos viendo a la eriza…— ¡KannaI!— dijo Chiisai lanzándosele encima

— Así que ellos también fueron el trueque de una emerald— dijo Shadow analizando la energía que desprendía cada uno

— Mucho amor…— dijo KannaI en el suelo siendo asfixiada por Chiisai— ¿Y ustedes vinieron en donde estaban las Emeralds?— dijo después de quitarse a Chiisai de encima

— Así es, aunque no somos los únicos…— dijo Silver preocupado

— Ya lo sabemos— dijo una voz que se acercaba junto a Blaze y Cream

— ¡Flaminia!— dijeron los tres a la vez, con reacciones diferentes: Silver la saludó normal, Chiisai saltó sobre ella (también) y KannaI se escondió detrás de Shadow.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Sonic

— Soy Flaminia, un gusto conocerte, Guerrero de Aquos— saludo

— ¿Guerrero de Aquos?— dijeron todos— ¿De que me perdí?— dijo KannaI

— Tu mejor que nadie debería saber lo que está pasando, KannaI— dijo mirándola severamente, logrando que KannaI se volviera a esconder detrás de Shadow.

— ¿Entonces esto es por los Amatistas y los Conocedores?— respondió aún detrás de Shadow

— ¿Quienes?— dijeron todos

— Pues ahora es mi turno de explicarles. Aunque preferiría que los Chaotix estuvieran aquí…

— Pues aquí estamos— dijo Charmy apareciendo de la nada

— ¡KannaI! ¡Pedazo de animal! ¿Dónde te habías metido?— dijo Hen dándole un golpe en el estómago— ¡Aparecí con el cara de huevo y me truqueo con estos! ¿Sabes cuan problemático es transportar a tanta gente?— seguía reclamando Hen

— También me alegra verte…— dijo tratando de recuperarse un poco

— Pongan atención, pues no lo repetiré— comenzó Flaminia llamando la atención de todos— Nosotros los que hemos venido a estos mundos, somos guardianes en nuestra dimensión. Conocidos como los "Siete Guardianes", cada uno tiene un poder especial. Nuestra función, es similar a sus "Emeralds", pues con nuestros poderes controlamos el equilibrio de nuestra dimensión.

— En tal caso, somos los equivalentes de las Sol y Chaos Emeralds en nuestra dimensión. Siendo el "Maestro" el equivalente de la Master Emerald y Blaze— comentó Silver entendiendo la situación.

— Por eso su energía es tan similar a las Chaos Emeralds— dijo Shadow

— ¿Me lo pueden decir en español?— dijo Charmy

— Mira Charmy, pues… nosotros— dijo KannaI señalando a los guardianes— tenemos distintas habilidades.

— Yo— dijo Chiisai— soy la primera guardián. Mi poder es de la Luz, puede dar energía a cualquier cosa y mi poder es inagotable. Aunque no se que más puedo hacer, pues aún entreno.

— Yo soy la quinta guardián— dijo Flaminia— Yo controlo toda la energía natural.

— Yo soy el segundo guardián— continuó Silver— En pocas palabras, tengo poderes telequinéticos.

— Hola, yo soy Hen. Cuarto guardián de lo oculto. Y pobre de aquel que me pregunte el porque.— dijo viéndolos a todos de mala manera

— Eh… Soy el séptimo guardián, de la oscuridad. Y solo uso artes oscuras— dijo sonriendo nerviosa KannaI

— ¿Aparecer un conejo es un arte oscuro?— preguntó Charmy

— No, yo le enseñé eso— dijo Chiisai.

— El punto es— dijo KannaI retomando el tema— que nosotros evitamos que una fuerza oscura llamada "_Amatistas y Conocedores"_, vuelva al mundo a destruir todo. Para liberarse de su prisión, tiene que absorber todo el poder de los guardianes, realizar un ritual en cada reino antiguo: _Aquos_, _ Solaris _y_ Gis; _porque _ Aires_ ya no existe. Comenzarán por nuestro mundo, al reunir todas las emeralds de sus mundos, que equivaldrían a nuestra fuerza y haría el ritual mas fácilmente ya que no tienen un impedimento para tomar sus poderes; se liberarían de su prisión eterna volviendo a este mundo para apoderarse de él y… _Oh rayos…_

Realmente asumí bastante bien el papel conmigo misma XD (en la vida real, algo así pasó)_._Aquí vimos como están divididos los guardianes y si... ¡aparecer conejos es un arte oscuro! ¿a quien le gustan los conejos blancos con ojos rojos? D:?

Bien, necesitaré medicación para mi locura,**pero pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**-Kira-writer**¡Voy a llorar! TvT Muchas gracias, me alegra que sea de su agrado... ¡Prometo no quejarme por que no dejen reviews! (también prometo intentarlo ;p)

**-Tifón the Hedgehog**¡Lamento quedarle mal! Hoy mismo trabajaré para escribir una pelea digna de leerse. Pero espero que esta, para empezar no haya estado tan mal.

**-2Tails**_(para acortar)_Si... nadie tiene educación. **Todos:** Hey! ¬¬** También me disculpo por las peleas... Hoy Silver asfixió a Chiisai XD

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero! :D**_**¡Debo dejar de tomar medicina!**_ Comenzando a divagar de nuevo, estoy decidiéndome a quitarle el "Sonic" del título, pobrecito en serio ya voy por una parte del nudo y el pobre no dice más que... XD ¡Comiendo helado sabor Chilli Dog! **Hen: ¡Eso es spoiler!** ¡Para que sea completo! ¡En el capítulo 8! XD

**Hen: ¡Ah! *le pone camisa de fuerza* ¡Te vas, porque te vas!**

**^^ Cuídense ¡Y no le quiten las alitas a los zompopos de mayo!**

Hen: ¡A nadie le interesa!


	7. Cuenta Regresiva

**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team :3**

**¡Hola! :D ¿Como han estado? Yo vuelvo con otro capitulo**, es una ventaja tener algunos guardados por las emergencias...

— Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente… _ya era hora.— _Vemos a Xenón viendo atentamente Zone X— Flaminia no me ha venido a reclamar, eso es raro…

— _Xenón… ¿Estas ahí?_

— ¿Tú? ¡Es el fin del mundo! –Exclamó viendo fijamente el cielo donde se puede observar un cuervo volando alrededor— ¿Qué quieres?

— _Los demás guardianes han desaparecido, solo quedamos nosotros dos… _

— Si ya lo se…— dijo molesto— ¿También quieres que los vaya a buscar?

— _Esto no lo hizo KannaI, al parecer los Conoce…_

— ¿Y a mi qué?— cortó bruscamente Xenón— Si tanto te preocupa, ¡ve tu a buscarlos!— dijo retirándose dando por terminado el asunto— _Que molesto.._.

El cuervo regresó a su dueño, encontrándonos ahora a la orilla de un risco.

— Xenón… — murmuró un joven con expresión vacía.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí— dijo una voz a su espalda.

— … Al parecer no te contaron sobre mí— dijo sin mirar a la persona que le habló

— Oh… se lo suficiente como para no pelear contigo. Por eso ellos lo hará por mi— dijo la voz haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a una enorme máquina con forma de serpiente, seguida de otra con forma de halcón.

El joven sin siquiera inmutarse, se paró y lentamente se acercó a las máquinas viendo fijamente a su creador— Te doy cinco minutos para que me expliques que haces aquí— sentenció.

— _¡¿Ustedes creían que fui yo la que los trajo aquí? ¡Pues no!_

— _¡Y tu no podías decirnos que los Amatistas y los Conocedores se podían comunicar entre reinos!_

— _¡Y ustedes podrían habernos avisado de todo esto antes! ¡Ahora tendremos que evitar que se lleven las emeralds!_

Definitivamente tengo que cambiar la opinión de las personas respecto a mí… y hacer algo respecto a tomar en cuenta lo que sé…

_**Esa imagen la has dado tú, cabeza hueca. El séptimo guardián siempre ha sido el más respetado desde la creación…**_

Respetado no es lo mismo que temido… Sabes, eres menos molesta cuando estas muerta. Pero aprovechando que estas aquí, tengo que decirte dos cosas: 1— ¿Cómo se te ocurre matar al pobre erizo? No ves que me cae bien…

_**Llevas años sin pelear, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad… es una lástima que no atacara con intenciones de matar, si no cuanto me hubiera divertido…**_

2— ¡¿Pueden los Conocedores y los Amatistas comunicarse entre reinos? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que aún había Amatistas!

_**Eso último, ni yo lo sabía, pero pensándolo bien… ¿no es aquí un mundo de animales?**_

¿A que viene eso?

_**¿No es extraño que haya solamente un humano en este sitio, en un principio? **_

Un humano muy feo por cierto, pero… ¿insinúas que por ser humano en un reino de "animales" sea especial? Te recuerdo que hay más humanos…

_**Definitivamente, es un Amatista. Ellos tenían un basto conocimiento de las ciencias humanas, incluso rozaban el crear seres vivientes y según lo que sabes, el tal Robotnick lo hace…**_

¿Entonces Nega también es un Amatista? Bueno, para empezar ¿Qué no los Conocedores estaban encerrados dentro del Maestro?

_**Seguramente ha despertado Latet…**_

¿El Primo Latet? ¿El mismo que casi vence al Maestro? Creí que se había fusionado con el Maestro

_**Debo agradecer que en ese entonces los Conocedores de Gis y los Amatistas se odiaban profundamente, de no haber sido así Latet hubiese ganado… y no estaríamos teniendo esta estúpida conversación, en serio ¿Cómo puedo ser tú?**_

También te quiero, de todas mis vidas pasadas tenías que ser la única con la que puedo hablar… _aunque lo agradezco. _Volviendo al tema, para aclarar mis dudas y poder seguir explicando de forma decente a los otros. ¿Por qué Flaminia llamó Caballero de Aquos a Sonic?

_**Te lo explicaré de manera que comprendas… Los guardianes de Gis, como bien sabes son caballeros y su Maestro es un pedazo de roca; igualmente era en Aires y bla, bla, bla… Bien en Aquos y Solaris, la cosa se invierte; los guardianes son piedras y los Maestros igual… al menos así eran hasta que el caballero de Solaris absorbiera al Maestro y se convirtiera en este. En pocas palabras como son "piedra" alguien tiene la habilidad de utilizar sus poderes y estos son los guerreros. ¿Entendiste?**_

Entonces en Aquos, todos los que controlen a las Chaos Emeralds son guerreros. Blaze es la Maestro de las Sol Emeralds a la vez que su guerrero y nosotros como no somos "piedra", ¿somos los guardianes/guerreros de alguna clase de esmeralda?...

_**Así es, aunque…**_

_-KannaI_

-¡AHH!

_-Cálmate KannaI, soy Silver…_

-¿Podrías al menos tocar la puerta?

_**¿Cuál puerta?**_

_-Toc, toc… KannaI llevas dos días sin decir nada… Chiisai se está preocupando. ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces?_

¡Un momento!... Esa aura...

— ¡Acran!— gritó KannaI dejando sordos a los que la rodeaban

**Reino Gis, Stone Valley**

— ¿Entonces tú…— dijo señalándolo despectivamente— pretendes vencerme? Hombre, pareces un huevo…

— Sexto Guardián Xenón… no me juzgues de tan mala forma. Después de todo… me estas subestimando— dijo mientras aparecía dos robots enormes, uno con forma de dragón y el otro en forma de ratón.

— Repito, ¿en serio?... ¿Un ratón?— no tuvo tiempo de seguir despreciando al inventor y sus creaciones ya que el dragón se lanzó hacia él rápidamente, a la vez que lanzaba infernales llamas de su boca; Xenón esquivaba rodando en el suelo esperando a que el dragón se acercara lo suficiente para darle un buen golpe que por supuesto así pasó y de un golpe lo desarmo haciendo que los pedazos de metal se esparcieran— Me siento decepcionado por el dragón, creí que sería mejor… sigue un patrón de ataque muy simple.

— Eso no es ningún problema si es indestructible— sonrió maliciosamente el científico. Xenón vio sorprendido como los pedazos de metal se convertían en líquido y se iban reagrupando recreando al dragón.

— Oye, el metal no puede hacer eso…— dijo comenzando a esquivar otra serie de ataques, que no eran iguales al los anteriores; además que el ratón intervino en la batalla rodeando rápidamente a Xenón para que no escapara y el dragón aprovechando eso, lanzó su llamarada. Ambos robots al ver que el guardián no se movía, detuvieron sus ataques.

— _Tenias que detenerlo, no matarlo Amatista estúpido…— replicó Vi— ¿Cómo haremos un canje si esta muerto?_

— No lo está— dijo tranquilo el hombre.

— ¿Vi? ¡Por Chuck Norris! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?— Se levantó de golpe Xenón con la chaqueta chamuscada y varios moretes— ¿Amatista? ¡Yo no contaba con eso! ¡Menos que tú!... bueno, ¿Cómo les va?

— _Quizás, sea posible llegar a un acuerdo con él… ¿No lo crees Ivo?— _dijo con una sonrisa la Conocedora

**Reino Aquos**

— ¡No puedo creer que el tonto de Xenón no te haya ayudado!— gritaba Hen desesperando a todos, pues llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo.

— Supongo que estaba ocupado…

— Bien, solo esperamos que aparezca este "Xenón" ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?— le preguntó Shadow a Acran

— Eso depende, por lo visto varia por la forma. Chiisai desapareció por cuatro semanas y según ustedes lleva aquí unos meses, Flaminia llevaba dos días y lleva aquí tres semanas.

— ¿Y no hay forma de hacer que venga más rápido?— preguntó Sonic. Que para su suerte, la última Chaos emerald en su poder brillaba y en medio en una onda apareció Xenón, más fresco que una lechuga.

— ¿Me extrañaron?— dijo Xenón viendo a Flaminia y Acran. Para después mirar al resto— Solo díganme que no soy un ratón…

— No, eres un maldito lobo que no hace mas que…

— Cálmate Hen, cálmate— pedía Chiisai, después de calmarla, se acercó a Xenón y lo mandó a volar hasta hacerlo estrellarse con una roca— ¡Para que veas!— grito colérica, para después volver a calmarse— Creo que ya podemos irnos— dijo sonriendo

— Esa es mi alumna— susurró Flaminia con orgullo

— Bien repasemos el plan— dijo Rouge, llamando la atención de todos— Según Acran, a lo que nos enfrentamos es a Nega y a otros tipos con poderes sobrenaturales…

— También está otro… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ino… Chino… Ivo… ¡eso! Ivo Robotnick— dijo Xenón— con ese me enfrenté antes.

— ¿Cara de huevo? Vaya me decepcionó— dijo Hen

— Como decía— retomó Rouge— Iremos al mundo de Blaze…

— Reino Solaris…

— Reino Solaris…— dijo Rouge ya con la venita marcada— y le tenderemos una emboscada al enemigo cuando llegue a hacer el ritual. ¿Entendido?

— Pues no es un plan muy complicado, incluso yo pude haberlo dicho— dijo Xenón recostado sobre la piedra donde se fue a chocar

— Si— dijo acercándosele— pero no pudiste haber planeado esto— continuó, empezándole a susurrar al oído.

— Bien, entonces terminaremos los arreglos con Tails para el portal— dijo Hen— Dense una vuelta o algo así, en lo que arreglamos el estabilizador de partículas.

— Yo quiero ayudar— dijo Chiisai— Estuve cuando Silver y Blaze hicieron el del otro Reino

— Yo también quiero ir…

— Ni loca te llevo a ti KannaI, ve a molestar a otro lado. Ven Chiisai— dijo cargándola y sacando sus extremidades de la espalda

— Recuerda decirles el plan a esos tres y de paso a los Chaotix— dijo Rouge

— No te preocupes ratita voladora, se los diré.— Con eso Hen se fue.

— ¿Me dijo "Ratita Voladora"?— dijo Rouge

— Pero eres una ratita sexy— le dijo Xenón— Bueno, yo pretendo hacerme de vacaciones en lo que vamos a la guerra y matamos algunos tipos… Tú— dijo señalando a Cream— enséñame el lugar— dijo comenzando a llevarse a la pobre e inocente Cream ¡y nadie hizo nada para detenerlo!

— Que pesado es ese Xenón— dijo Knuckles, después de que Xenón desapareciera con Cream

— Mejor voy a cuidar a la pobre niña— dijo Rouge, yéndose.

— Bueno…— dijo Sonic al ver los que quedaron, al no saber que decir — ¿Quieren ir por un helado?

— ¡Yo conozco un lugar!— dijo KannaI, llevándose a rastras a Acran y Shadow antes de que el último alegara algo, seguida por Sonic.

— ¿Tu no vienes Knux?— dijo Sonic al ver que el equidna no tenía intención de seguirlos.

— Tengo algo que hacer…— musitó

— De acuerdo, te veo más tarde

— Hay algo aquí que no me convence…— fue lo último que dijo Knuckles antes de tomar camino a Angel Island. Dejar tanto tiempo la Master Emerald sola no era precisamente algo que le encantara hacer.

_Chiisai: Oh... Xenón es malo_...**Ejem...** _Chiisai: ¡Hoy yo doy los agradecimientos! :3_

_Chiisai: Damos las gracias a:_

**La señorita Kira-writer:** _¡Nos alegra haberla alegrado! Si, apesar de sus esfuerzos, KannaI aún no escribe mucho. Bueno... no puedo comentar mucho al respecto, pues a mi me gustan :3_

Al señorito** Nicolás the...**_¿Puedo dejarlo hasta el Nicolás? ... Gracias__**:**____Pues ella piensa que no, por eso está pensando en otras formas de ponerlo..._**por cierto, me resultan muy cortas...**_A parte, no es para tanto mis abrazos *se les tira encima* ¿Ven que no? ^v^ No le den importancia a lo que maldice KannaI, lo hace seguido..._**¬¬ Muchas gracias...** **por cierto, suéltalos.**

_Continuamos con_el señorito** Tifón the Hedgehog:**_Como puede ver ya estamos todos... (¿Estamos todos verdad?) ¡Y próximamente tendremos más peleas! :D_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante: Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen. Por si no sabían los anónimos están permitidos desde hace rato._

**Solo para aclarar, una frase de Xenón se las robé a los de**_**Inciclopedia**_.

_^^ Cuídense_


	8. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**¡Hola! :D Me adelanto, pues creo que así podré colocar el siguiente capítulo el 1** (Ya está, pero para no poner capítulos dobles...)** Me he dado cuenta que soy un asco haciendo rellenos... pero si no, perdemos sentido** (si, más de lo normal). **Volviendo a este capítulo: ¡Qué les guste!** (aunque sea piche relleno ¬¬)

* * *

Estas dos mujeres lo iban a volver loco… ¡había robada mínimo cinco billeteras para complacerlas! Buen, de hecho solo a la "ratita voladora" como dijo Hen… pensó muy seriamente deshacerse de ella, pero aparte de que la chica era irremediablemente sexy…*pensamiento pervertido*, le había prometido a Chiisai que no lastimaría a nadie. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, además que nunca lo admitiría, quería a ese pequeño _"Chipuste"_

— ¡Anda Xenón que no pienso atrasarme solo porque llevas unas cuantas cosas!— gritaba Rouge yendo de tienda en tienda buscando ropa para ella y para Cream. Y el pobre Xenón llevando mínimo cinco cajas por cada tienda que visitaron, llevaban casi medio centro comercial.

— ¡Solo espero que compres algo para mí o devuelvo todo esto!— gritó, pero de tanta caja no se le escuchó nada o eso aparentaron ambas chicas.

**En una heladería X…**

— ¿Verdad que están buenos?— dijo animada KannaI

— Prefiero los Chilli Dogs, pero si, están buenos— dijo Sonic comiéndose un helado sabor a salsa para Chilli Dog.

— ¿No creen que se lo están tomando con mucha calma?— comentó Acran

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer?— dijo Shadow comiendo helado de pepita

— No podemos ayudar con el salto, además que era inútil tratar de evitar que se llevaran las emeralds. Seríamos un estorbo, mejor prepararse mentalmente para la batalla ¿no?— dijo KannaI comiendo su helado de mango (N/A: ¬¬ Se me antojó un helado)

— _No es una simple guerra…_

— ¿Dijiste algo?— corearon Sonic y KannaI

**Allá por Angel Island…**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó un molesto equidna al encontrar en SU altar, a una zorra naranja recostada en SU Master Emerald.

— Que pesado eres…— comentó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

— Quítate de ahí si no vas a contestar. Te fuiste cuando dijeron que construirían el salto…

— Hablas mucho— dijo poniéndose de pie— … Entrenemos

— ¿Eh?— eso descolocó a Knuckles que no se lo esperaba

— ¿Cómo que "¿Eh?"? Eres el guardián de este pedazo de roca ¿no?— dijo señalando la Master Emerald

— ¡No es solo una roca!...

— ¡Eso ya lo sé cabeza hueca!— interrumpió— Por lo tanto tu tienes habilidades de combate, como la gata no está, tengo que entrenar con alguien para que no estorbe…

— ¿Insinúas que soy un?...

— ¿Me dejas continuar?...

— Tú no me dejas a mí…

— ¿Eso es un sí?— sonriendo

— Cuando quieras— sonrió Knuckles colocándose en posición de ataque.

**Reino Gis**

**_— _**_¿Por qué los Amatistas están aquí?— _cuchicheó Vi a Kardia

— _Al parecer son parte del ritual, tal vez sean sacrificios o algo así…— _dijo sin mucha convicción Kardia

_— Silencio…_— habló Nou— _daremos inicio al ritual, concéntrense y más vale que no cometan ningún error…_

Los Amatistas se colocaron a una distancia prudencial del altar, donde las catorce emeralds y las sombras formaban una especie de rueda que poco a poco hacía que la desgastada gema se desquebrajara aún más, al tiempo las sombras empezaron a realizar movimientos con lo que suponemos son las manos y recitaban lo siguiente:

— "_Emeís, gno̱rízontas to vasíleio to̱n plasmáto̱n ti̱s láspi̱s, emeís epikaloúmaste ti̱n yperfysikés dynámeis to̱n progóno̱n mas gia ti̱n ektamíef̱si̱ ti̱s pró̱ti̱s sfragídas tou Daskálou tou fo̱tós kai skió̱n, dínontas tous polemistés tou neroú descencientes, ti̱ fo̱tiá kai ti̱ dýnami̱ ti̱s katharí̱s grammí̱s anémous. Afí̱ste to déf̱tero apotýpo̱ma:̱ Morfí̱!" (Liberación del segundo sello: Forma)_

La oscuridad que se apoderó del lugar fue terrible, la luna, única espectadora ajena al ritual fue tragada por un negro que rodeó absolutamente todo y la única cosa que daba un tenue brillo era lo que quedaba de la gema que se encontraba en el centro del templo.

— Continuemos con el Reino Solaris, Amatista Nega, háganos los honores— dijo Fotaénegi

Nega tanteando en la oscuridad se acercó algo temeroso de la situación, una vez delante de la luz, esperó una siguiente orden.

— _Tócalo_— ordenó Latet, así Nega obedeció— _Portal foramen…_

Una espiral tomó el lugar de la gema y los Amatistas pasaron al otro lado, seguidos por cinco sombras (haciendo el conteo completo, son seis)._ Ahora el Reino Gis, no era más que un pedazo de roca, sumido en la eterna oscuridad…_

**Reino Aquos**

— Creo que con esto será suficiente— dijo Tails ajustando una tuerca.

— Pues ha quedado mucho mejor que el anterior— comentó Silver animado

— Es obvio, pues esta vez yo he estado aquí construyéndolo— dijo Hen

— Yo no sabía que Hen era lista, creía que solo era habladora— dijo Chiisai— Y aparte que ni cuerpo tenía, no podía sostener nada…

— Serás…

— Silencio— Blaze parecía agudizar sus sentidos— Las Sol Emeralds fueron utilizadas…

— ¡¿Que?

— ¡Entonces ya no tenemos tiempo!— dijo histérico Silver

— Hay que actuar ahora, no podemos esperar por los otros…

— ¿Qué es lo que no pueden esperar?— interrumpió Charmy, llegando con los otros dos

— ¡Entendido! ¡Al salto/portal!— dijo Chiisai como si anunciara la partida de un tren

— ¿Pero qué?...— dijeron los Chaotix

— ¡Métanse o le va a ir muy, muy mal!— dijo Chiisai. Y de nuevo, nadie dio oposición y al instante ya nadie quedaba en el taller de Tails…

**Reino Solaris: Palacio Real**

Si antes Royal City había quedado en ruinas, lo que experimentaba el reino no tenía descripción. Robots dispersados por todo el reino, atacaban sin piedad a los habitantes de las ciudades, las zonas más afectadas eran Solanna y Crystal Forest donde ya no había población alguna…

— _¿Dónde está el Maestro de las Sol Emeralds?...— _un monstruo con cierta similitud a una hiena, tenía acorralado a un caballero de la guardia real— _¿No responderás?... Bien_— otra víctima.

— ¿Es realmente necesario matar a toda esta gente?— dijo preocupado Nega al ver como su mundo era consumido por el fuego y aniquilado por los que estaba ayudando, _a los Conocedores que temía…_

_— No te preocupes Amatista…_— habló tranquilo Latet que seguía dentro de la gema del Reino Gis y sostenía Eggman— _Esto es solo un teatro para atraer a esa gata… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?..._

— Blaze— respondió cortante— ¿Y para qué quiere a la gata?

_— Cuique suum…_

Los amenazados llegaron al centro del palacio y lo que vieron, no fue nada alentador…

— Prin— prin… cesa…— logró pronunciar un caballero que yacía en el suelo. Chiisai, rápidamente llegó junto a el y creó un pequeño manto con el que cubrió al herido.

— Quédate quieto, esto te ayudará— dijo tranquilizando al caballero. Al poco tiempo sus heridas profundas fueron curadas— Qué alivio, creí que ya no estaba a tiempo…

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Blaze a su súbdito— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Es Nega…— dijo tratando de incorporarse— ha vuelto, pero son unas extrañas criaturas las que están diezmando a la población. Hemos tratado de evacuar a los ciudadanos… pero hemos tenido muchas bajas— dijo bastante molesto y triste a la vez.

— _¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?_— se escuchó un horripilante rugido y unas pisadas que indicaban que se acercaba a ellos

— _No te escondas, puedo sentirte…_— secundó otra voz parecida a un siseo. Todos tomaron posición de ataque, cubriéndose las espaldas, al final de cada pasillo aparecieron los respectivos "monstruos"

_— Oh… finalmente la princesita ha llegado…— _dijo el primer monstruo, este se asemejaba a una cobra— _No sabe cuanto esperábamos de su grata visita…— _dijo burlón

— Si es a mí a quien quieren, ¡entonces dejen a los demás en paz!— dijo molesta Blaze

_— ¡Y perdernos de la diversión!_— dijo el segundo monstruo, era la que parecía hiena— _Por favor, no he estado encerrada tanto tiempo solo para quedarme quieta ¡tengo que jugar con alguien!— _rió desquiciadamente

— _Recuerda que no debemos matarlos, Vi_— dijo algo cansado el otro

_— ¡Qué aguafiestas eres Fotaénegi! ¿No te emociona ver toda esa sangre correr?...— _el otro solo lo mira severamente

— _Bueno, que estos no llegarán solos donde Primo Latet ¿Les parece acompañarnos por las buenas?— _dijo Fotaénegi

_— O tendremos que hacerlo por las malas— _dijo sonriendo Vi

Blaze, Silver, Tails y el soldado comenzaron a atacar a Vi, esta los esquivaba mientras reía como loco. Los Chaotix, por su parte atacaron a Fotaénegi que solamente empezó a alejarse del lugar, de forma disimulada con los ataques.

— _¡Supongo que será por la malas! ¡EXCELENTE DECISIÓN!— _siguió riendo Vi_— ¡Les arrancaré las extremidades!_

Chiisai se quedó estática viendo semejantes escenas, sabía que mientras Silver estuviera con esos tres no podría pasar nada grave; entonces supo que los Chaotix estaban en desventaja, la energía que esos monstruos tenían eran comparables con su fuerza y eso era grave; así pues, emprendió la carrera tras los Chaotix para ayudarles en lo que pudiera…

— _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Cuando salió del palacio, todo lo que alguna vez vio la primera que llegó… no era más que un lejano recuerdo a lo que se veía, entonces reconoció que nunca habías sido de ayuda… siempre tenia a alguien ayudándola, _era solo el apoyo…_

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer?_— era la verdadera pregunta

* * *

Creo que no se verán algunas cosas del ritual... pero de todas formas no pretendo decir lo que decía XD

:3 ¡Nos encanta el sadismo! En pocas cantidades ;D

Pasamos a agradecer, como siempre, a nuestros queridos lectores...

_Vi: Permíteme devorarlos... digo saludarlos_

Mmm... está bien ¿por qué no?

_Vi: Saludos a..._

_-**Tifón the Hedgehog**: La inútil de la escritora no sabe explicar ni como atar nudos... _**¡Hey! ¬¬* **_Lo de Chuck Norris, se los robó a los de Inciclopedia y por alguna razón la niña me agrada... me la comeré de postre. Tú serás un buen entremés, aunque por los cañones... necesitaré un palillo de dientes_

**¬¬* Deja de hablar así de mis lectores...**

_-**Nicolás de Saiyan Hedgehog**: Mmm... este será el plato fuerte si esta en forma tres, si no será la segunda entrada... _**¬¬*... Dijiste saludarlos, no pensar en tu cena... **_Como dije, no sabe explicar ni el clima... El equidna rojo, puede tener razón... o puede que le vaya a dar una golpiza la zorra... En cualquier caso lo importante se viene después del relleno... si es que algún día termina..._

**Cuando Kishimoto acabe el suyo. ^^**

_Fotaénegi: En tal caso, estamos perdidos... nunca llegaremos a gobernar los reinos antes del lunes próximo..._

_Vi: Yo ya tenía planes..._

**._. Agradecemos enormemente a todos los que nos leen, los invitamos a comentar... cualquiera puede hacerlo y solo me queda decir**

**^^ Cuidense**

_Vi: Quería ir a la playa..._

_Fotaénegi: ¿A comer?_

_Vi: Es un gran bufet..._


	9. Fireball

**Se que dije el 1, pero no me pude esperar. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a lo que me inspiró a escribir, para mí, el mejor capítulo de toda la santa historia: Fireball **(de ahí que se llame el capitulo)** Es una magnífica canción, de Deep Purple **(la canción no tiene nada que ver, pero eso me inspiró) **si pueden escucharla alguna vez, se los recomiendo **(la banda también)**.Y de paso aclaramos que Sonic y Cía. no son mios.**

**Ahora vienen mis absurdos comentarios, esta es lo que yo llamo: Mi primera pelea descente. ¡Me gustó mucho no les mentiré! Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. **

**PD: **Para mí, el relleno es toda la historia menos el final (solo pienso en el argumento XP)**  
**

* * *

— Todo está saliendo a la perfección… el señuelo funcionó y la Maestra de Solaris ha llegado...

— _Perfecto, tráiganla ante mi… y de paso a los dos guardianes que la acompañan._

_ — _¿Y los demás acompañantes?— dijo Nou, que ahora tenía una apariencia a un mapache.

_ — Deja que jueguen con ellos…_

Blaze, Silver y Tails peleaban con ferocidad y no tenían piedad alguna en los ataques. Desplegaban un extraordinario trabajo en conjunto, atacando y defendiéndose sin dejar algún punto ciego.

_— ¿Creen que con eso pueden detenerme?_— dijo Vi— _¡No me hagan reír!_

— Hablas mucho— dijo molesta Blaze, para no estarlo si Vi había terminado su trabajo con el caballero…

Vi arremetió con fuerza el campo que Silver utilizaba como escudo, más no le hizo mayor daño, Silver aprovechó y la repelió; en ese instante Blaze corrió hacia Vi dándole cinco golpes a la cabeza y rematando con una patada que hizo retroceder a la Conocedora. Esta queriendo dar el contraataque se puso en dos patas y dejó caer sus garras sobre Blaze, más en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y Tails le disparó con su cañón de plasma.

Vi como si nada hubiese pasado, corrió hacia ellos tratando de embestirlos; esperaba ansiosa su cuerpo, así le sería más fácil acabar con ellos…. — _Pero eso quitaría la diversión_

Vi se detuvo justo antes de que le diera el disparo de Tails, su fuerte no era el ataque a distancia, así que tendría que hacer algo con el animalito molesto... y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Tails estaba sacando ventaja con los disparos, ya que hacía retroceder a Vi y la dejaba vulnerable a los ataques de Blaze y Silver que se sincronizaban perfectamente haciendo más potentes los ataques, a este paso, acabarían con ese monstruo pronto.

— ¡Ni te creas que ese tu juguetito te durará para siempre!— gritó moleta Vi, al verse en una posición comprometedora, no tenía a donde escapar del ataque de la gata.

— Pero si lo suficiente— dijo Blaze, dándole una poderosa patada en la quijada levantando al animal para luego posicionarse sobre ella y darle otra patada para mandarla hacia Silver, que la recibió con varios golpes y la lanzó, haciendo que dejara su rastro por el suelo.

— Creo que con eso será suficiente— dijo Tails, al ver que ya no se movió.

— Así parece, ayudemos a los Chaotix— dijo Blaze, dirigiéndose al otro lado.

— _¿Qué ya se van?..._ — Silver trató de protegerlos con el escudo pero reaccionó tarde y los tres fueron golpeados con brutalidad por las garras de Vi._— Nunca des la espalda a un enemigo, menos, si parece vencido…_

Vi se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tails para así deshacerse de su pequeño problema con ese cañón, Tails trató de disparar su arma pero antes que siquiera pudiese apuntar, Vi dio un zarpazo que si no hubiese retrocedido su brazo, ya no lo tendría…

Silver incorporándose del golpe, empezó a buscar a sus compañeros; el golpe de Vi los había mandado a volar bastante y aparentemente separarlos, pero no por demasiada distancia y el más cercano a él era Tails — ¡Que fuerza bruta!— y pudo sentir que tenía problemas.

Tails rodaba por entre las patas de Vi que trataba de aplastarlo cual juego de feria, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o no terminaría nada bien; dentro de sus opciones de armamento solo disponía de una versión antigua del cañón que estaba utilizando hace instantes y unas bombas que le había dado Hen… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Hen?

— ¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez!

Definitivamente, no era momento para pensar en eso. Se le ocurrió colocar las bombas de Hen en las patas de Vi, eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que semejante cuerpo las notara y la haría retroceder con el cañón que tenía. Así lo hizo, pero no contó con que Vi no se inmutara con el disparo y lo que consiguió fue desesperarla, haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos pero menos precisos; sin otra idea en mente, aprovechó un pequeño espacio para salir del alcance de Vi y activó la bombas, alejándolo por la onda expansiva.

Blaze vio la humareda y dedujo que fue obra de Tails, empezó a correr en dirección al epicentro con toda la rapidez que disponía, quizás por la adrenalina no sentía del todo la fatiga, pero sabía que si seguían a ese paso, no durarían mucho.

Silver llegó a tiempo para detener la caída de Tails y evitar daños severos por la onda, no podía creer toda la fuerza de lo que hubiese usado, no fue suficiente para acabar con Vi, de eso estaba seguro, pero si le habrá menguado considerablemente sus fuerza y eso ya era una gran ventaja y tendrían que aprovecharla antes que la fuerza propia, se agotará también.

Vi no sentía las patas, eso era malo. Las cosas que había usado el bastardo del zorro amarillo le habían roto, al menos, las articulaciones de dos patas y quemado las cuatro, pero si aún lograba ponerse en pie ya era un punto a favor.

_— Que patético… ¿Y así te haces llamar Conocedor? Vencido por un simple guerrero… no, ni siquiera se le podría considerar guerrero aún…_

— ¿Vienes solo a humillarme? Cuando menos soy útil, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a pararme y verás como los destruyo…

— _Esa no es la misión, puedes jugar con el zorrito, pero Primo Latet quiere al Maestro y al guardián vivos…_

— Como te digo, si me pusieras en pie no me tomaría mucho tiempo…

— _No te mato, solo porque en alguna ocasión te considere un oponente formidable… Solo puedo darte más energía, con eso conseguirás levantarte…_

— No necesito de más…

— _Pero, tu cuerpo no la soportará por mucho, así que más vale que te apresures._

_— _Tranquilo Fos, ellos son los que ya no resistirán.

Blaze había llegado al lugar, se dirigió hacia Tails que trataba de recuperarse de las heridas que le causó la onda.

— ¿Seguro que puedes seguir?— dijo Silver tratando de calmar el ardor de una quemadura

— Por supuesto, me han golpeado más fuerte— rio tratando de aparentar el dolor— Aunque no recuerde cuando…— susurró

— Más te vale que sea cierto zorrito…

Los tres voltearon, asombrados; Vi estaba en pie con las cuatro patas sangrando y varias heridas profundas en su pecho, pero seguía en pie e incluso parecía tener más energía.

— Es… imposible…

Vi solo le dedicó una aterradora sonrisa, antes de desaparecer y hacer un cráter donde instantes antes estaba sentado.

— No sabía que podías hacer eso— dijo Blaze notando que estaban a una considerable distancia, probablemente a 600 metros de donde estaban antes.

— …Ni… yo…— dijo Silver jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta en ese instante supo que podía teletransportarse.

— Pero eso te a restado bastante energía— observó Tails— Será mejor que reposes un poco…

— Ni hablar— cortó Silver— En menos de tres minutos Vi ya estará aquí y no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora que tiene más energía. No podemos vencerla así…

— ¿Entonces qué? Dejamos que nos mate…

— En absoluto, lo que tenemos que hacer es entretenerla hasta que esa energía desaparezca. La energía se la dieron, por lo que su cuerpo no la resistirá por mucho.

— Pero tampoco nosotros resistiremos… pero podemos turnarnos— dijo Tails

Vi corría velozmente, no se esperaba que el erizo pudiera teletrasportarlos. Esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba, estaba gastando fuerza innecesaria para llegar a su presa y si tardaba demasiado, no dudaba en que Fos no volvería a ser tan benevolente… Había captado el olor de la sangre del zorrito, lo tenía.

Llegó a una especie de claro, donde encontró al zorrito, pero estaba solo. Se habían dividido, se lo habían dejado fácil y lentamente comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, trató de ver si no tenía otra de esas cosas que utilizó antes u otra arma, pero ciertamente no encontró ni siquiera una piedra que pudiese usar en contra suya…

Tails por su lado permanecía inmóvil, no dejó de ver donde había aparecido Vi y esperaba su primer movimiento, nunca creyó que se tomara su tiempo para escudriñarlo con la mirada, considerando que su cuerpo no resistiría.

Vi, después de su pequeño análisis, se fue con todo a por el zorrito; montó un espectáculo de zarpazos, golpes, mordidas y más de algún rugido, pero por alguna maldita razón, según ella, Tails lograba esquivarlo sin aparente dificultad. Tails por su parte estaba al límite de su capacidad y nunca se esperó que en esos momentos se volviera más ágil, incluso lograba dale algunos golpes en las patas haciendo a Vi lanzar alaridos de dolor, no faltaba mucho para que su turno acabara…

— Solo cinco minutos más...— se repetía mentalmente, mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo de Vi

— Maldito zorro… ¡muérete de una vez!— Vi dirigió un potente golpe, que estaba segura, no podría evitar. Sonriendo, casi segura de su victoria, el zorrito desapareció enfrente de su nariz.

— Lamento la interrupción, pero es mi turno— dijo Silver dándole una patada que la estrelló al suelo.

Vi se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo— Ya era hora, el zorrito comenzaba a aburrirme…— dijo sonriendo.— Contigo seré un poco más brusca— agregó.

Silver no esperó y comenzó a tratar de golpearla en sus heridas, pero Vi podía leer fácilmente los movimientos del erizo— ¿Te han dicho que no sabes pelear?— le comentó, a la vez que aparecía detrás del erizo y lo estrellaba con una roca. Silver por su parte logró disminuir el impacto y con los trozos de piedra esparcidos, les dio rápidamente filo y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia Vi, esta no pudo esquivarlos todos y le abrieron nuevas heridas en el lomo y los costados.

— Si, me lo dicen seguido…

Vi, comenzó el contraataque, de manera desesperada lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra y Silver no tenia problemas en esquivarlos.

— Pero no soy desesperado.

Vi rugió de cólera, al ver que se burlaban de ella. ¡Al diablo la misión! Ella mataría a esos bastardos a como diera lugar. Vi comenzó a atacar, pero solo dentro de cierto radio; era la oportunidad de Silver y sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a utilizar las rocas y le dio unos buenos golpes. Su turno había acabado, pero consideraba que no faltaba mucho; cuando se teletransportó hacia donde estaban Blaze y Tails, le explicó que podría terminar con ella en aproximadamente diez minutos.

Vi esperaba la ida del erizo, le había echo creer que estaba al límite. Probablemente la gata sería la siguiente, ella sería un buen oponente y por ello concentraba su energía, haciendo que la mayoría de sus heridas sanaran, no podía hacer nada con las articulaciones, pero sin el dolor de los cortes y las quemadas, podría concentrarse mejor en cómo matar a la gata.

Cuando Blaze llegó, no había nadie en el claro, probablemente esté entre la maleza. En lo que había esperado su turno, Blaze había recuperado bastante su fuerza y lo primero que hizo fue ampliar el campo de batalla.

— ¡Mierda!— rugió Vi, rodando en el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas.— ¡No solo sino que también!— dijo poniéndose de pie, con una parte del lomo viva por el fuego. — Ya no puedo sanarme externamente, estarás feliz.— dijo iracunda.

— No, si estuvieras muerta, tal vez…

Vi apareció detrás de Blaze y trató de morderla, pero Blaze con una patada la alejó, sin perder tiempo, se rodeó sus puños con llamaradas y comenzó una brutal serie de golpes. Vi por su parte trataba de esquivar los golpes pero la gata era bastante ágil, además su actual cuerpo no ayudaba mucho… se alejó lo mejor que pudo de la gata y preparó su siguiente ataque, pero Blaze ya estaba a su lado dándole una poderosa patada en una de las patas que tenía lastimada, dejándosela completamente inútil.

Vi trató de usar la pata aunque fuese de apoyo, pero ni ella podía soportar el dolor, la gata le había destrozado el hueso y eso nunca lo habían logrado… eso la emocionó. Alguien había logrado que no soportara el dolor…

— Por algo la gata era un Maestro…

Dejando completamente a un lado su sentido común, Vi extasiada corrió hacia Blaze con claras intensiones de matarla en el acto. Blaze esquivó el zarpazo que le dio, pero aparentemente otro golpe le dio y la mandó a estrellarse al suelo.

Vi de inmediato corrió hacia ella, la velocidad de Vi era increíble, Blaze creyó que incluso era igual de rápido que Sonic… eso era muy, muy malo. Pero incluso ella pudo con Sonic, así que se rodeó de fuego y comenzó una serie de golpes y esquivadas a velocidades sorprendentes. Vi comenzó a rodearse de energía a su alrededor haciendo a su pelaje erizarse y aclararse al igual que sus ojos, haciendo que sus golpes triplicaran su fuerza; Blaze logró bloquear un brutal golpe que le quemó por completo la cabeza a Vi, pero esta no parecía afectada por eso y desde el suelo comenzó a aparecer una especie de bola de energía dentro de su hocico.

Blaze en medio del aire no podría esquivar esa cosa, lo que sea fuera; Vi lanzó la bola de energía que al salir de su hocico tomó forma de rayo de luz que dio por completo a Blaze y Vi solo empezó a reír como loca.

Blaze se preguntó si estaba muerta, no sentía ningún dolor, no escuchaba nada, todo era blanco y sentía como si flotara… cerró sus ojos y se sintió miserable; no protegió las Sol Emeralds, falló como guardiana; no pudo defender a su pueblo, falló como Princesa; no protegió a sus amigos, falló como amiga; no se pudo defender, se falló a si misma.

— _¡Vamos tú puedes hacerlo! Yo confío en ti… aún hay tiempo._

Abrió lo ojos y se vio, estaba viva, más que viva esta en su súper forma; no tenía ninguna herida y aunque no tenía todo su poder, sabía que aún podía vencer a Vi.

Llegó justo debajo de ella y la disparó al cielo, Vi reaccionando dio un zarpazo que lanzó una especie de cuchillas de energía hacia Blaze, esta las esquivó y lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia Vi y esta las repelió con otras bolas de energía. Así en una lucha de fuego y energía, ambas habían gastado su energía considerablemente, pero Vi estaba herida; ambas se lanzaron su último y más potente ataque. Lo último que vio Vi, _fue una bola de fuego._

* * *

_Vi: Que rápido me mataste._

**¬¬ No me caes bien... y al parecer a mis queridos lectores no les gustó como los saludastes_..._**

_Vi: Estarán felices ahora..._

_Acran: Vengo a dar los agradecimientos..._

_Xenón: ¡Y yo los comentarios! :D_

_Acran: Agradecemos a **Tifón the Hedgehog**..._

_Xenón: ¡¿Compraron helado y no me invitaron? ¬¬ Espero que almenos alguien se le haya congelado el cerebro... Flaminia golpeará duro al caramelo andante y la gente de Solaris... si pobres. Te recomiendo que esperes a que la piel se ponga de ese color como dorado y la mates desde dentro para no arruinarla, el abrigo costará más al igual que los colmillos. _**_:D_**

_Acran: A **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog**..._

_Xenón: ¬¬ Ya escuchaste que todo es relleno, así que aparentemente se da bastante... _**No me ayudes... **_Si existen helados de aguacate, helados con hormiga y con mosca ¿por qué no uno de salsa de chilli dog? __es todavía más descente. Como va la situación, todos se mueren; no diga que yo se lo dije, pero KannaI perdió la traducción de lo que decía el ritual, así que quedará como misterio. ¡A partir de este capítulo terminan los rellenos! ¿Y saben por qué? Porque..._

_Acran: Ya vamos por la recta final..._

_Xenon: ¬¬ Me quitas la emoción..._

_Acran: Agradecemos igualmente a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia__..._

_Xenón: ¡Dejen un maldito comentario! ò-ó _

_Acran: Modera tu vocabulario..._

_Xenón: ¬¬' Es decir... dejen un comentario con sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias; los anónimos están habilitados desde... ¿desde cuando? Lo importante es que comenten y así me verán matando a estos monstruos._

_Vi: ¿Monstruo? ¿No te has visto en un espejo? _

_**Público: ¬¬ Nos caes mal...**_

_Xenón: T.T Nadie me quiere... ¡los mataré! òvó  
_

_Acran: Me lo llevaré..._

**^^' Gracias... Entonces, nos vemos ¡Cuidense! Y protéjanse del frío.**_  
_


	10. Anya

**Soy sincero... me parece extraño este capitulo **_(lo siento sentimental O_o)_**...** Pero que más da, tenemos que pasar este cuadro para llegar al otro. **Dedicado a mi querida Chiisai, que en estos momentos se encuentra persiguiendo _al individuo..._**

* * *

Fotaénegi no se creía que esa cosa le estuviera causando tantos problemas, tenía varias heridas profundas, estaba ciego de un ojo, demás que su cola estaba tardando demasiado en responder a sus órdenes.

— ¿Ya… ya te rindes?— dijo jadeando Chiisai, esta tampoco estaba muy bien; se sujetaba la hemorragia de su hombro izquierdo, tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo y su vestido, única prenda que le quedaba, estaba hecho harapos.

— Admitiré la derrota, cuando muera…— dijo saliendo disparado hacia Chiisai.

Esta lo esquivó con cierta dificultad, pero Fotaénegi en lugar de contraatacar se metió al suelo.

— ¿De nuevo?— dijo Chiisai— ¡Eso no te volverá a funcionar!— dijo dando un pisotón, pero extrañamente, esta vez no sintió a la serpiente en el suelo. Rápidamente empezó a buscar su presencia…— ¡¿Qué?

Fotaénegi, salió del suelo totalmente recuperado, rodeado de agua— Lo se…— dijo sonriendo, el agua comenzó a tomar su forma y había al menos una docena de copias de agua de Fotaénegi; todos sincronizadamente atacaron a Chiisai, esta al verse rodeada, comenzó a golpearlos y patearlos para destruirlos, pero el agua le quemaba… ¡era agua hirviendo!

Ya destruidos los clones, Fotaénegi no perdió ni un instante y de su boca lanzó una esfera eléctrica que Chiisai no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y le dio de lleno electrocutándola al instante. Chiisai yacía inconsciente en el charco de agua electrificada.

— Ya era hora…— Fotaénegi se acercó para devorarla y así llevarla ante Latet.

— ¡Que te crees que vas a hacer!— grito Charmy, dándole un golpe brutal a Fotaénegi en el ojo dejándolo definitivamente ciego. — ¡Serpiente subdesarrollada!

— ¿Q…— que hacen? Les… dije que… no vinieran…— dijo Chiisai poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Espio.

— Tú nos salvaste la vida, te debemos una niña— dijo Vector guiñando el ojo— Ahora cura esas heridas y recupérate un poco…

— Pero… sus ataques son inútiles contra el…

— Lo dejé ciego— dijo Charmy entre orgulloso y asqueado— seguro que podemos darle unos buenos golpes

— Malditos— dijo Fotaénegi al levantarse, ya recuperado del shock de la ceguera en su ojo, dejando ver su ira en el otro— Esta vez me aseguraré de matarlos…

Fotaénegi hacia gala de su habilidad para esquivar ataques, esta vez no se contendría y no solo se defendería, se acercó al agujero que había creado instantes y comenzó a serpentear a su alrededor haciendo que surgiera un remolino de agua del agujero, la electrificó y la dirigió a los Chaotix; sorprendidos, Espio la esquivó por muy poco, pero era solo un señuelo y Fotaénegi lo golpeo con su cola envuelta en llamas.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?— preguntó Vector asombrado por la utilización de cuatro elementos en solo dos movimientos

— No por gusto soy Foaténegi… ¡ahora mueran!— dijo moviendo su cola, creando una ráfaga de viento cortante dirigida a los Chaotix.

— ¿Que es eso de querer morir dos veces en un día, chicos?— dijo Chiisai salvándolos del mortal ataque y retirándose del lugar— Gracias por el tiempo, yo me encargaré de esa serpiente subdesarrollada.

— Machácala por mí— dijo Charmy adolorido por la quemaduras.

— Y esta vez, no se metan.

Chiisai salió al encuentro de Fotaénegi, esta vez buscó un lugar más apartado para luchar. Llegó a un bosque espeso, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba sola… pudo sentir a Blaze luchar con el otro monstruo con forma de hiena y también notó que Blaze no iba bien.

— Fotaénegi no está cerca aún, puedo ayudar a Blaze…— Chiisai se concentró y logró sanar las heridas graves de esta y le dio un poco de energía extra para al menos vencer a ese monstruo y poder volver con Tails y Silver.

— ¡Atenta niñata!— Fotaénegi, le dio un brutal golpe que la hizo volar llevándose varios árboles en el trayecto— si voy a matarte, al menos lo haré justamente.

— No me dejaste terminar…— dijo Chiisai levantándose y viendo molesta a su oponente

— Esa mirada… me gusta. Se parece a la que tenías cuando casi me partes a la mitad— dijo Fotaénegi dándose tiempo de hacer campo para la batalla

— A mi no me gusta matar— dijo Chiisai

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo, si no yo lo haré… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije esa vez? A si… INUTIL— dijo con burla. Chiisai apretó sus puños con fuerza haciendo que sus palmas comenzaran a sangrar— Si… eras una pequeña inútil que no puede matar ni a una mosca, eso dije. –Continuó

— Yo no soy ninguna inútil…

— Créeme, tus golpes después de eso no fueron los mismos… eran como los de esos payasos, únicamente que con potencia. Seguramente tu maestro es un estúpido por creer que una inútil como tú pueda convertirse en un guardián…

— ¡Que te calles!— Chiisai le dio dos puñetazos a Fotaénegi, haciéndolo callar, para luego darle un gancho en la quijada elevándolo, para terminar con una patada que lo mandó a volar una distancia considerable.

— Eso quería ver…— murmuró levantándose, para esquivar una poderosa patada cortesía de Chiisai que con el impulso de su caída, dio un salto para darle otra patada que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero no le dio tregua y lo tomó por la cola y con una fuerza extraordinaria lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo.

Fotaénegi, logró zafarse del agarre cambiando de piel, su idea era desestabilizar emocionalmente a la pequeña para así sus golpes no fueran controlados y gastase más energía de la necesaria y así con un golpe certero vencerla…— ¡Seguramente tus padres se retuercen en su tumba al ver lo patética que es su hija!— dijo dándole un golpe seco con su cola estrellándola de nuevo contra los árboles.

A Chiisai eso si le afectó, al terminar su trayectoria contra los árboles ya no hizo esfuerzo por levantarse… _¿Qué diría sus papás?_ Era algo, que siempre se preguntaba y una vez se lo preguntó a Flaminia, le dijo que estarían orgullosos de tener a una hija fuerte y decidida como ella.

_— Lo importante es lo que tú pienses de ti misma, ellos estarán orgullosos de lo que sea que eres, de lo que sea que elijas, ellos te apoyarán._

_— Pero… soy débil, tu lo dices y lo repites… me lo muestras con hechos ¡soy una inútil!— dijo llorando una pequeñita Chiisai_

_— Espera, solo yo puedo decirte inútil…_

_— ¡No me ayuda!— dijo llorando más fuerte_

_— Lo siento…— dijo abrazándola y consolándola— sabes, es difícil criar a una niña tan linda e inteligente como tú… se que no soy la mejor cuidadora de niños del mundo, pero lo intento… y se que suelo decir cosas hirientes, pero no es verdad, yo no pude pedir mejor hermana que tu… eres aún más fuerte que yo y solamente quiero lo mejor para ti…_

_— ¿Crees que soy fuerte?— dijo dejando de llorar_

_— Por supuesto— dijo quitándose algunas lagrimitas— No por gusto tienes el nombre que tienes— dijo sonriendo_

_— ¿En serio?_

_— Si, madre lo pensó solamente para ti. Para su más pequeña niña, para la más fuerte y valiosa… para Anya…_

Chiisai reaccionó justo antes que Fotaénegi la devorara, dándole una patada que la apartó lo suficiente.

— Sabes… puedes decir lo que quieras…— dijo comenzando a ser rodeada por una luz blanca pura— pero lo importante…— apareció detrás de la cabeza de Fotaénegi, dándole un manotazo rompiéndole la quijada— es lo que yo piense de mi — Fotaénegi, se levantó rápidamente y con su cola comenzó a crear viento cortante que enviaba a Chiisai; esta lo recibía, pero no le causaban heridas; el aura comenzó a tomar forma de un hermoso ser alado…

— Porque yo…— dijo comenzando a crear en su mano una espiral enorme que rotaba, la cual al llegar a un tamaño de al menos dos metros se mantuvo. Fotaénegi, al ver la pausa se lanzó hacia ella, pero el una parte del aura se separó creando una réplica de Chiisai que detuvo el ataque y golpeó a Fotaénegi haciéndolo estamparse en los árboles e inmovilizarlo.

— ¡Yo soy Anya!— dijo lanzando la espiral que al tocar a Fotaénegi se expandió creando una luz cegadora que desintegró su objetivo.

El aura desapareció, dejando a una Chiisai sumamente agotada que caía hacia el suelo; afortunadamente Vector la atrapó en la caída.

— Supongo que tenía razón con el no meternos…— comentó Espio a ver el punto de impacto del ataque, el cual era un cráter.

— Será mejor que nos juntemos con Tails y…

— _Tsk… Fotaénegi fue derrotado…_

— ¿Quién eres?— los Chaotix se pusieron en guardia

— _Y Fos que se quejaba de Vi_…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros ignorando al trío— ¡Que más da!

— ¡Te hemos preguntado quien eres!— dijo Espio molesto

— _Solo quiero a la gata, si son buenos les perdonaré la vida…— _dijo la criatura era relativamente pequeña a comparación de los otros dos pero su apariencia era igual de monstruosa, esta se asemejaba a un gorrión.

_— ¿Siendo compasiva Kardia?_— dijo llegando un monstruo de mediano tamaño con apariencia de babuino, llevaba una especie de jaula prensada a la cola y a Vi en el lomo.

— _Veo que no soy la única…_

— _Solo toma a la gata y busca algún rastro de Fotaénegi, no creo que haya sido tan idiota para dejarse eliminar…_

_— _ ¿Pero qué…?

_— Se acabó el juego…_

* * *

**Pudimos comprobar que no era un _Deus ex machina_ lo de Blaze... hubo una razón** (aunque el aliento se lo habra dado el inconcsiente de esta) **Además, aclaro que hubo una pelea previa de los Chaotix vs. Fotaénegi, pero en mi opinión la pelea no valia la pena ser mostrada **_(porque de todas formas los salva Chiisai)_** Así que nos situamos a mitad de la pelea de esta y aquél que dijimos... **(Si, Fotaénegi es hombre)

**Pasamos a agradecer a los que nos comentan:**

_-_**Tifón **... pues creo que ya lo dije XD. Le prometo acción en el próximo capitulo :D

**-2Tails **Le robé descaradamente una frase XD Si, tenía que meter el titulo en alguna parte... también le prometo una batalla.

**Le agradecemos a los que leen **¿habrá alguien que nos lea?** y los invito a dejar un comentario, quizas así no me sacaría las ideas del aire **(me compré un red para ello)

**No espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, porque no me lo parece... ****A si, según mis cuentas, había dado dos capítulos al principio de mes, por eso no publique el 15 **_(además que solo tenía el borrador)_** por eso publiqué hasta hoy.**

_^^ Cuidense y tengan cuidado con la gripe =¬=  
_


	11. What's up?

_**Sonic y Cía. pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team.**_

**Seré sincera: se me olvidó actualizar el 15 **(aparte no había terminado el capitulo...) **Así que atrasados, pero aquí estamos.** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

—… _Y así fue como los Siete Guardianes fueron creados…_

— _¡Que historia! Aunque yo quería que me contaras como eran las batallas…_— dijo una pequeña niña de aparentes cuatro años.

— _Tienes que dormir. Mañana será un gran día para ti. — _Dijo una mujer de mirada amable— Además que "cierta persona" ya se durmió— dijo señalando a un pequeño bebé

— _¿Mañana iré al fin a ese gran altar al que vas mami?— _dijo emocionada

— _Así es…— _dijo sonriente la madre, más se podía notar preocupación en su voz— _Descansa…_— dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en su frente

…

* * *

Hen corría a todo lo que daban sus patas mecánicas, esto era malo… muy malo para ser cierto

— Esto parece una historia mal escrita…— murmuraba molesta

…

Mientras tanto KannaI junto a Sonic y a los que llevaba a rastras, buscaban a Xenón por todo el centro comercial, dieron con Rouge y Cream que estaban tranquilas tomando un descanso.

— ¿Y Xenón?— preguntó agitada KannaI

— Lo perdimos hace al menos tres horas— respondió Rouge

— ¿Por qué preguntas?— Cream observaba como KannaI se ponía a caminar impacientemente en círculos

— Dijo que no tenía un buen presentimiento y quería preguntarle a Xenón…

— No están— se escuchó de pronto, era Xenón con Flaminia y Knuckles

— A ver… ¿cómo que no están?— dijo histérica KannaI— Y Hen que no aparece…

— ¡Como si se me hubiese ocurrido que están aquí! Como sea… no hay tiempo, rápida explicación— dijo Hen haciendo que se acercaran— Blaze sintió que utilizaron las emeralds y Chiisai activó el portal con todos dentro…

— ¿Cómo es que tú no te transportaste?— dijo Rouge

— Por ser mecánico el cuerpo. Como decía, hay que ir al taller a ver que sucede, en cualquier caso, si consigo energía suficiente podré abrirlo nuevamente…

— ¿A que esperamos entonces?— dijo Sonic

— No podemos dejar la Master Emerald desprotegida— dijo Knuckles –no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar libre el paso.

— Entonces dividámonos— propuso Flaminia— Knuckles, Sonic, Xenón y KannaI vayan a Angel Island; los demás iremos a comprobar el taller; niña ve a tu casa y no dejes por ningún motivo que la rosadita se meta en esto— dijo Flaminia a Cream— No puedo asegurar que vivamos…

**Reino Solaris, Mirror of Heaven**

Los Conocedores y Amatistas estaban reunidos alrededor de un hermoso lago oculto dentro de los bosques del Reino Solaris, lo suficientemente alejado y de difícil acceso para que cualquier persona normal pudiese llegar hasta ahí en al menos cuatro meses. Cosa que para los Conocedores no fue problema alguno…

— _Ya que hemos tomado posesión del Reino Solaris, solamente nos queda acabar con el Reino Aquos para que todo el poder del universo sea nuestro— _hablaba Latet de forma solemne. — _Pueden iniciar con el ritual._

Nou tomó a Nega y lo lanzó al centro del lago, Nega tratando de no hundirse trataba desesperadamente de nadar a la superficie, pero extrañamente algo lo succionaba hacia el interior; una vez Nega ya no fue visible en la superficie los Conocedores comenzaron a cantar un verso extraño, a la vez que una estructura emergía del fondo del lago, asemejándose a un altar egipcio y en el centro se había un obelisco, ahora con la imagen de Nega tallada cerca a la punta junto a otras personas que conformaban el "adorno" del obelisco.

— Que conveniente que aún existan Amatistas… Si no, ¿cómo haríamos los sacrificios?— dijo mordazmente Kardia

**Taller de Tails, Mystic Ruins**

— La presencia de Chiisai se ha perdido, eso quiere decir que probablemente estén todos ya muertos— dijo Hen bastante seria— Así que los Conocedores y Amatistas han de haber tomado el Reino Solaris… y vienen hacia acá.

— ¿Qué dices? Ellos no pudieron haber muerto…— Flaminia no hallaba ni qué decir para convencerse de lo contrario.

— Se dirigirán a Angel Islan a por la Master Emerald….

El suelo se sacudió haciendo que todos cayeran sin poder evitarlo, dirigiéndose a la salida, todos miraron con asombro como enfrente del taller se encontraba un gigantesco altar de mármol blanco bastante desgastado y con abundante vida vegetal.

— ¿De dónde salió eso?— dijo Rouge asombrada

— Eso… eso…— Flaminia no podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos— No puede ser…

— Falta… el Maestro…— murmuró para sí mismo Acran

— ¿Pero qué es?— insistió Rouge

— Es el Altar Pluvia— dio Acran

**Angel Island, Altar de la Master Emerald**

— Esto es insoportable— dijo KannaI— ¡Ni siquiera una señal!

— Oye… — dijo Xenón tratando de que Sonic o Knuckles le prestaran atención— ¿Eso estaba ahí?— dijo señalando unas especies de rampas y lianas que formaban una especie de selva, muy distinta a las de alrededor

— Eso… ¿Eso es Plant Kingdom?— dijo sorprendido Sonic

— ¿Planet qué?— dijo KannaI

— Plant Kingdom— corrigió Knuckles— ¿No mencionaste ese lugar cuando volviste del mundo de Blaze?

— Así es…

— Eso nos dice que los mundos se están uniendo— dijo Xenon— y que ellos ya están aquí.

— ¿Quiénes están aquí?— dijo una voz

* * *

Shadow: Aparte de tarde, corto... además ¿por qué no hablo en todo el capitulo? Tenía mucho que reclamar. ¬¬

**Tengo que darle protagonismo a Sonic XD**

Sonic: ¬¬ Protagonismo será... además ¿qué pasó con Amy?

Amy: ¡Aquí estoy! *lo estruja* ¡Qué lindo que te preocupes por mi!

Sonic: T.T (Yo solo quería reclamar algo...)

Amy: Hoy daré los agradecimientos ^^

**-Tifón the Hedegehog: **Si los Chaotix no pudieron con Fotaénegi, dudo que pudieran con Fos y Kardia... pero se vale soñar XD

**-Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog: **A mi también me gustó TvT Aunque no sabía que Flaminia era su hermana (**No lo es -.-**) Así que nos quedamos con la duda porque este capitulo no aclaró nada ¬¬

**¿Qué querían? ¬.¬**

Todos: Algo mejor ¬¬

**^^ Cuidense  
**


	12. Declaración de Guerra

**La verdad... tomo me inspira desde ayer. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que incluso se me había olvidado como iba la historia **(y pues, tuve que leer...)** Hoy traigo un capítulo corto, pero lindo :3**

* * *

— ¿¡Qué rayos! —Flaminia esquivaba una serie de golpes y más de alguna mordida

— ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? — Hen esquivando una lluvia de estrellas y kunais electrificadas.

— Creí que sería más divertido… —fue interrumpido por una patada, seguida de un golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo

—Lamento haber tardado—dijo Shadow

— ¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?—Rouge esquivaba un golpe de Vector a la vez que contraatacaba con una potente patada giratoria

— ¡Acran no te quedes ahí parado como un estúpido y ayuda!— gritó Flaminia a la vez que trataba de golpeaba los árboles que Silver le estaba mandando

— Si… ¿Por qué no ayudas?— dijo burlón Silver

— Porque no hiero a mis camaradas… _Nou_

— ¡O que tierno!— comentó Vector

— No te va decir eso Kardia…— Espio lanzaba más kunais a la vez que de su mano empezaban a emanar varios destellos eléctricos

— ¡Qué aguafiestas Fotaénegi! —Bufó Kardia—Lo dice alguien quien sobrevivió por una escama

—Concéntrense y dejen de discutir. No todos aquí son inútiles así que no se confíen.

—Lo siento, pero aquí nadie es inútil—dijo Rouge asestando finalmente un golpe a Silver

—_Más vale que te apresures… o no estará contento_—Acran salió corriendo del Altar Pluvia, en dirección a Angel Island o al menos eso pareció…

—Acran maldito…—murmuró Flaminia

— ¡Atención niña! —Fotaénegi a escasos centímetros de atravesarla con una lanza de energía

— ¿Por qué avisas? —dijo Flaminia devolviendo el ataque con una espada que formó con fuego

— No me gusta atacar por la espalda… además quiero comprobar que tan buen resulta el guardián que custodia mi poder—Fotaénegi tuvo que esquivar el rápido ataque de Rouge que no se detuvo ahí, continuó en una serie de patadas que hacían retroceder a Fotaénegi pero no vio el puño de Flaminia que lo hizo elevarse, esta saltó para asestarle una patada pero Rouge se adelantó y lo estampó en el suelo.

—No te metas—dijo Flaminia molesta, a la vez que esquivaba corrientes eléctricas del cuerpo de Espio

—Lo siento, pero a Shodow no le agrada que me meta y no me agrada tu amiga hojalata… tengo que entretenerme con algo—Rouge esquivaba los kunais envueltos en distintos elementos.

—No me importa, mientras más mate, mejor—dijo Fotaénegi, a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a temblar haciendo que las columnas del Altar cayeran, ante la conmoción Nou y Kardia se alejaron del templo siendo seguidos por Shadow y Hen, respectivamente. —Parece que me entretendré con ustedes dos—dijo Fotaénegi corriendo a una increíble velocidad con sus palmas cargadas de electricidad.

**Green Forest**

—Eres rápido…—comentó Nou viendo el lugar donde había terminado.

—No has visto ni la cuarta parte de mi velocidad—dijo Shadow recordando que ya había pasado por ahí en una ocasión, pero…

—Entonces muéstrala—dijo Nou apareciendo detrás de Shadow y dándole un puñetazo el cual Shadow pudo esquivar

—Te daré ventaja, diciendo la habilidad que acabo de mostrar… Teletransportación—dijo a la vez que lo mandaba a volar con un campo de fuerza. Rápidamente interceptó el vuelo del erizo con una poderosa patada, iba a repetir el procedimiento pero el erizo literalmente desapareció y sintió un terrible golpe que lo mandó al agua.

— ¿Quién necesita eso… —Dijo Shadow apareciendo, a la vez que una sonrisa asomaba su rostro—… cuando dominas el Chaos Control?

**Nilo Perdu**

Kardia veía con una enorme sonrisa a Hen, mientras le lanzaba varias rocas de considerable tamaño—Vaya… te has conseguido un cuerpo diminuto cual insecto ¿Hen, verdad?

—Me parece que los Conocedores, cuanto más tiempo están encerrados, mas estúpidos se vuelven—dijo Hen cortando las rocas cual papel con sus patas mecánicas

—Me parece que tienes la boca muy sucia pequeñajo— Kardia lanzó otra roca que Hen volvió a partir, pero fue sorprendida por unas llamaradas que salía le la boca de Vector

— ¿¡Este tipo es medio dragón! —Hen sorprendida vio que el fuego había dañado las patas que había utilizado para cortar las rocas.

—A diferencia de lo que hace mi "guardián" yo mejoro y aumento la efectividad de las técnicas de quien controle.

— ¿Qué eso no hace Nou? —dijo Hen sacando las cuatro patas restantes que le quedaban y tratando de atravesar a Vector.

— No lo se…— dijo bastante tranquila Kardia— por algo es mi primo…— Kardia logró darle un gancho ascendente para después aplastarla desde arriba. Hen con dos de sus patas tomó a Kardia y la lanzó contra el suelo a su vez que cayó con las patas a manera de atravesar a Kardia. — ¡Espera! ¿No te importa tu amigo? —Kardia apenas si pudo esquivar el mortal golpe haciendo que solo le atravesara la cola.

—Un pequeño sacrificio no importa media vez sea para detenerlos—dijo a la vez que dirigía las tres patas restantes hacia su pecho.

* * *

Vector: ¡¿Dónde está lo lindo en eso? ¡Me atravesaron la cola! ¡No soy salamandra para que me salga otra! ¡Aparte me van a matar por culpa de esa cosa!

Kardia: ¬¬ No es para tanto, si mueres irás al Infierno...

Vector: ¡¿Y pretenden consolarme con eso?

**No se si ya tomó efecto, pero le cambié nombre XD** _Sonic: Me siento marginado..._ **Y no sé si se comprenda... pero me encanta tomar poseción de otros cuerpos :3**

Pasamos a agradecer a: **_Tifón_** y **_2Tails_**

Kardia: Por ser los únicos valientes en atreverse a comentar tal aberración de historia. ^^ También a las personas con coraje por el simple hecho de leerla.

Mejor sigo leyendo...


	13. Peleas

_**Sonic & Co. pertenecen a SEGA**_

**Lo se, mal titulo, pero no se me ocurrió otro :p**

Me gusta cómo quedó :D

* * *

—_Entonces… ¿están luchando?_

—Así es, ¿no sería mejor atacar directamente?

—_Déjalos divertirse un rato… que disfruten de sus últimos momentos de vida…_

**Angel Island**

—Y yo que pensaba que Chiisai era una molestia…—comentó Xenón mientras que junto a Sonic esquivaban la mortal espiral lanzada por Fos dentro del cuerpo de Chiisai

— ¡No hables así de mi hermana!—gritó KannaI poco antes de ser golpeada brutalmente por "Tails", que no era sino Vi, llegando a impactar en los restos de una columna del altar de la Master Emerald

— ¡Presta atención en vez de discutir! —regañó Knuckles, que no estaba muy contento con la destrucción de la columna

— Esto es frustrante… ¿no podemos solo matarlos?- alegó Fos dando una patada ascendente que elevó a Sonic y con una segunda patada, lo mandó a estrellarse junto con Xenón hacia unos escombros.

— ¡Yo no he podido matar a nadie así que no te quejes!—contradijo Vi a la vez que detenía varios puñetazos que Knuckles le mandaba, girando sobre si mismo logró desequilibrar al equidna y rápidamente se dispuso a darle un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por una escoba.

— ¿Por qué no te dejan o por qué no puedes?—dijo con sorna KannaI. Vi sin mediar palabra, tomó la escoba con la mano bloqueada, halando consigo a KannaI y asestándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que la dejó momentáneamente quieta, para seguir con un rodillazo y bloquear un golpe que Knuckes le dirigía con el cuerpo de KannaI, dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo.

— ¿Necesitas otra respuesta?—dijo burlonamente Vi, sin perder tiempo elevó a Knuckles con un gancho ascendente y lo estrelló con una patada en el suelo.

**Lost Jungle**

— Das buena pelea para ser un simple guerreo…—dijo Nou bloqueando las rápidas y constantes patadas de Shadow, el erizo no perdía la concentración en su ataque; en el momento que Nou desaparecía usaba Chaos Control para ver en dónde estaba, logrando esquivar por escasos nanosegundos los campos de fuerza o las cuchillas telequinéticas.

— ¿Te importaría decirme cómo conseguiste una reserva de energía?—Nou se veía especialmente curioso respecto a eso, tanto que aminoró la velocidad de la pelea.

— No te importa –cortó Shadow— ¡Chaos Spear!

—Qué grosero…—dijo decepcionado Nou, creando una barrera que bloqueó por completo el ataque del erizo e inmediatamente lanzó una cuchilla doble que fue, esquivada por el erizo.

Shadow además que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ese sujeto, tampoco él sabía con exactitud del porqué de la energía que, momentáneamente, tenía; por eso trataba de no desperdiciarla y aprovechar sus habilidades físicas al máximo aunque, la verdad, esta sería una batalla de resistencia…

— ¿Cuanto crees que te dure?—dijo Nou suspicazmente —Si me permites teorizar, diría que es una sobrecarga… seguramente luchaste con un Guardián—apuntó, mientras esquivaba una patada del erizo.

—Hablas mucho—puntualizó el erizo, a la vez que con un Chaos Control logró darle un buen golpe a Nou haciendo que se estrellara y atravesara varias paredes y columnas.

—Discúlpame—dijo Nou apareciendo detrás del erizo, el cual esquivó apenas la enorme cuchilla que amenazaba con cortarlo—Pero solía ser un filósofo… y hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien interesante—dijo bloqueando el contraataque del erizo, a la vez que lo golpeaba con un campo de fuerza. –En aquellos tiempos, ni los Amatistas habían creado formas de vida… menos una perfecta.

—Hasta cierto punto, me alagas—se sinceró Shadow, a la vez que finalmente lograba herir de gravedad a Nou con un Chaos Spear.

**Mirrow of Heaven**

— Esto, que los mundos se unan me esta molestando—comentó Rouge, dándole una patada giratoria a Fotaénegi que logró recuperarse rápidamente para esquivar las bolas de fuego que lanzaba Flaminia con una puntería digna de un tirador.

—Tampoco reconozco dónde estoy, pero media vez pueda eliminar a este sujeto me importa poco…—dijo Flaminia, quien rápidamente tomó el cuerno de "Espio" y lo estrelló en el suelo a la vez que con su otra mano se disponía a atravesarlo con su mano envuelta en electricidad.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera un poco! Es el cuerpo de Espio… no puedes matarlo, aún. — Rouge detuvo el ataque mortal, únicamente para ser golpeada con un codazo que la mandó a estrellarse con Flaminia.

—Si de matar se trata, a la única que puedo matar por ahora es a ti… es una lástima, lo se. Este sujeto, te agradecería el haberlo salvado—dijo dispuesto a matar a Rouge con una llamarada.

— Esto me pasa por ser buena gente…—murmuró Rouge, esperando el fuego; pero antes que este la tocara un muro de agua se levantó delante de ella.

—Tienes razón—fue lo único que dijo Flaminia, antes de convertir el muro de agua en miles de agujas de hielo que velozmente volaron en dirección a Fotaénegi, que esquivó y bloqueó con algunos kunais y piedras. –Menos mal que te quedaste aquí…—sonrió Flaminia viendo a Rouge. Rouge devolvió el gesto, a la vez que se paraba y tomaba posiciones junto a Flaminia — La verdad, no me queda mucho poder… tendremos que arreglárnosla solamente con combate.

— No hay problema chica, con o sin poderes este tipo no podrá vencerme en un combate—dijo confiadamente.

Fotaénegi, escuchaba atentamente la pequeña conversación y para ser sinceros, él tampoco contaba con mucha energía… ser resucitado y estar en un cuerpo mortal, no era buena combinación. Rió para sus adentros, mientras tomaba conciencia de que todas las heridas que tenía este cuerpo las sentía y de cierta forma le gustaba la sensación. — ¿Qué les parece un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —dijo finalmente, sonriendo.

Las otras dos se le quedaron viendo desconfiadas por unos instantes, hasta que Rouge dio un paso al frente —Pero sin trampas ¿vale? —dijo sonriendo confiadamente.

— Ni lo pensaría…

**Zero Zone**

—¡Maldita…!—la majadería no fue completada debido a que Hen golpeó brutalmente a Kardia en el hocico que la elevó y se disponía a atravesarla con sus garras, a lo cual Kardia logró patear el brazo de Hen haciendo volar el antebrazo y logrando caer viva al suelo.

—Será la última vez que lograrás salvarte…—dijo Hen fríamente.

— ¿Y qué más podrás hacer sin tus patas de araña y tu brazo?—dijo aparentando confianza, pero temía la respuesta.

— ¿Qué te parece esto?—dijo convirtiendo su brazo maltrecho en un cañón de plasma

—Mierda, esta loca pretende matarme…—pensó Kardia sumamente angustiada, esquivando como podía los disparos del cañón.

Hen disparaba a sangre fría, haría todo lo posible por eliminar a la plaga que ayudó a crear y fortalecer… no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no lo volvería a dejar con vida.

* * *

**¡Un capítulo no tan corto! ¡Felicidad!**

**No se me ocurre qué decir, solo agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan. ¡Muchas gracias! **Voy a comer pastel ¡Doble felicidad! De cajeta y chocolate :D

**^^ Cuidense**


End file.
